Cipher Origins
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Many versions of Naruto mainly share the same origins, but this Naruto was born different. One who had no meaning to life, struggles to find who he is. Can he survive in this twisted world he was created in while finding his own happiness?
1. Warped Genesis

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto**

**I just did this for the heck of it, I might update this once in a while, but I'll be working on my other fics at the same time.**

* * *

The world was desolate, void of any life in the desert of this world not of the Land of Wind. It was a different dimension completely. The only thing that stood out in this wasteland was a building of high-tech quality as a barrier of some sort kept the wind, sand and certain creatures that were native to that world away from it. Inside the building many scientists were either doing each of the following: experimenting with various life forms, running away from failed subjects, being eaten by said subjects, calculating various formulas, or drinking massive amounts of extreme caffeine filled coffee. This was the life of scientists gathered from various dimensions, each one filled with odd quirks and habits that all got along pretty well as they worked on their latest projects.

"Hey look, it's the boss!" one of them exclaimed as a young man with brown eyes and brown hair walking towards the main lab and was pretty annoyed from the look on his face. "Status report!" he ordered to Orochimaru who was currently frowning. "Another failure it seems Nione." He reported as Nione clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Damn, looks like creating the perfect specimen will take longer than I expected, wouldn't you say?" Nione asked the pale skinned man who nodded his head. "Indeed, perhaps if we used a more…destructive combination in the DNA manipulation we might be able to stabilize the body." Orochimaru suggested as Nione raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we used the more…lethal creatures?" he asked as the Snake Sannin nodded his head.

"Hmm…It might work," Nione muttered before glaring at Orochimaru, "But the same time risky, do you know how hard it is to acquire DNA _that_ rare?" he demanded as Orochimaru chuckled. "True, but if it fails, I'll go and gather any missing samples for you free of charge. And if it works, you have the perfect weapon ever created." He replied as Nione pondered the thought. "…Either way, it's a win-win for me, alright, let's try using those ones." Nione agreed as he went to the main computer and typed in something. "Can't believe I'm using _those two_ of all samples…" he grumbled, sure Orochimaru's suggestions were insane, but they always created the perfect monstrosity ever existed. So Nione decided to use the DNA of the most lethal creatures in both legends and yore, those that even Orochimaru desired for his evolution, the powers of the dragons.

"First mix this DNA of _his_…" Nione started, manipulating DNA of those of a human's, "Then fill the gaps of the DNA strand with a Heavenly Dragon…" he said, adding a mysterious white strand of DNA in the human DNA sequence, leaving a few other gaps in the strands. "-and finally fill the rest of the gaps with one strand from that of a High-Class Hell Dragon." He spoke ominously as a black strand of DNA filled in the last gaps as the two types of dragon DNA reacted violently to each other as the human strand of DNA was almost destroyed. Nione frowned at what was happening, "Damn it, looks like I'll have to split the two before the-"he stopped suddenly as the two different dragon DNA strands stopped suddenly, as if they were both alive. "Interesting…" he muttered as he and many scientists observed the screen with great interest.

The two strands of two different dragons, one angelic, and one demonic, were observing the human DNA strand that was barely there. "It seems they sense the duel nature of _that_ boy's DNA, Nione." Orochimaru summarized as Nione himself was grinning like a kid at the candy store with the deed in his hands. The two different strands then bonded with the human strand and parts of the DNA strand had parts of grey in it. "It must be my birthday today." Nione mused as he observed the strand with a careful eye. "Now to bring it to life…oh, I'm so excited of what it might look like!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face as he pressed a big buttoned labeled "Birthed Genesis" on it. That was then, the laboratory transformed. All desks were now aligned and connected to the wall as a massive tank filled with a mysterious fluid as it looked like nothing was in it.

But in a computer that Nione was observing from, the screen showed a fetus that was inserted with the hybrid DNA strand Nione created. From the way it was growing, everything was working. "Yes, if this works, Orochimaru gets a promotion without consequence." He said to himself as the computer detected two errors in the creation. One was that it was splitting into two, much to the surprise of anyone there. "Impossible…twins?" Nione whispered quietly as he looked at the second error and cursed himself for being careless. "Damn! They won't have a soul!" he cursed in pure malice as he slammed his fist against the screen. "From the great power came the price, these two born with those of powerful dragons cannot live to see the world because the power will destroy their souls!" he finished.

* * *

*Unknown location*

He floated…

She floated…

They both floated in darkness, descending deeper into the depths as they both opened their eyes. The darkness was consuming them slowly as they both held their hands out, trying to reach for the light above them as their strength was fading.

"No…I-"

"-Don't want to die…"

"…**Do you both want to live?"** a male voice asked, as the boy gritted his teeth, trying to reach the light. "…Yes!" he rasped out as the girl continued to reach for the light as well. "What do you want in exchange?" she asked her tone full of pain as the lower part of her body was consumed by the darkness.

"**First you must willingly merge your souls with us, granting both of you our respective powers to survive. In exchange, you will become our Ciphers, balance keepers and part of the multiple dimensions out there. The rest of your journeys will be all up to you and you alone. You will face many dangers, even now after your birth into the world." **A female voice replied as the boy and girl looked at each other, both feeling the same pain as they wanted to avoid descending into oblivion. They had a choice of either being erased before they are even born, or become these "Ciphers" and live to see a new day. The answer is obvious. "We'll do it." They spoke in sync as they were engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

*Nione's Lab*

Nione was flabbergasted, when he thought he had lost probably the most valuable creations in his life, they were finally born into the world. It was considered either impossible, or a miracle of some sort saved his work. He observed the two human babies sleeping peacefully in their bundles and sensed the energy emitting from them as had a grin that threatened to split his face in half. "Forget my birthday, this is Christmas." He said as he began his plan of exploiting the use of these two when they grow. The baby girl had beautiful bright red hair and blue eyes, her twin brother had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. But what were unique to them were their cheeks, there were birthmarks in the shape of whiskers…

***12 Years Later***

Two blue eyes slowly opened half asleep as he looked out of the strange colored liquid he slept in. _"Where am I?"_ he asked himself as he saw shadows looking at him as he squinted his eyes, _"No…this isn't the same as before. Was everything before, just a dream?"_ he pondered as he felt his eyelids grow heavier. _"Why…?"_ was the last thing he thought before falling asleep again.

"Doctor, look at this!" a scientist called out to Orochimaru who looked at the scanners and frowned. "Quick, stabilize the boy! Nione will have our heads if he dies on us!" he roared in anger as the scientists ran around, flipping through switches to see what the source of the alert of their specimen, not realizing that it was awakening.

He heard them, the laughs, the cries, and the calling for him. _"Those voices…There outside…Where I must be…" _he thought as his eyes opened and glowed as the tank holding him cracked and then broke as fluids leaked out. "Tell the boss's helicopter what's happening quickly!" a scientist shouted as Orochimaru gestured him to be silent. "Let the boy speak, his synched link with _her _must have given him the knowledge he needs to speak." He said.

"Synched…Link?" the boy rasped out, as if his voice hasn't been used for many years. "Yes my boy, as you can see you were our perfect creation. Through our experimentation we sought to create a unique being capable of destruction." The Snake Sannin replied as he gestured to an image of a boy that looked similar to the boy that broke out of his tank. "We cloned you from the DNA of a great hero known as Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome, Naruto Two." He said as the boy looked at the image of the boy in an orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto Two?" he asked, with a strained voice as he felt lost in this world. "Am I just a copy? A mere shadow of Naruto's?" he demanded as the man in front of him chuckled. "No, you are greater than him, we have altered your DNA making you different from him…or those parallel versions of him." He explained. This made the boy raise a brow at what the man said. "So I am the end result of your experiment? So what happens to me now that your experiment is now over?" he asked as Orochimaru chuckled.

"Oh, it's not over yet. Now the real experiment begins now." The white skinned man replied as the clone narrowed his eyes as the other scientists congratulated themselves on a job well done. _"These humans…care nothing for me."_ He thought bitterly as he looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists. He recalled people he didn't recognize as he realized these were his original's memories as they soon vanished just as they came. _"Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment, a laboratory specimen? This cannot be…"_ he thought as a wing of an angel erupted from his right shoulder blade, pure and untainted as a demonic bat like wing erupted from his left shoulder blade, giving off a sinister appearance as two tails erupted from his tailbone, one black and one white as he looked at them all with utter hate, _"My destiny!"_ he finished as the tanks of other specimens broke as his eyes glowed blue ominously as he flexed his wings, creating a shockwave knocking everyone back.

The machines broke as mechanical arms tried to restrain it, but the energy he was emitting from his body destroyed them as he swung his left arm downwards, as a trail of black flames consumed the people in that direction as he swung his right arm down, calling forth bolts of thunder that obliterated those that tried to restrain it. The whole lab was in flames as Orochimaru was sitting down with his back against the wall as he looked at the carnage with a look filled with equal parts horror and fascination at the sight. In the flames, a silhouette was seen floating as the figure opened the flames like a curtain without injuries from the heat as the boy in front of him was glaring at him with absolute hate.

"We dreamed of creating the ultimate engine of destruction…" he whispered as the boy's face glowed satanically as the energy from his body became visible around him. "…And we've succeeded." He finished as the energy from the boy's body consumed everything as it was all engulfed in light.


	2. Initiate Training Program

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics does not own Naruto or anything else here besides his imagination.**

* * *

A bright pillar of light erupted from the land, piercing the heavens as the winds danced violently from the flow of power as the light died down. What was the source of the light was in ruins, a building filled with laboratory equipment and sorts were broken or lit aflame as one figure stood in the center of the carnage. A helicopter flew overhead as a smile was reflected from one of the windows at the sight.

"Behold the results you snake." The figure, a boy with blond hair, blue eyes with wings of an angel and demon with twin tails of white and black spoke up in the end. "Your results are clear…you have created a perfect engine of destruction." He admitted with a dry tone. He heard a whirling noise from behind as he turned to see a person walking towards him.

"Those fools thought you were a science experiment." The man spoke up as he looked at the boy, "But I see you as a valuable partner." He finished. "Partner?" the boy asked, "With your powers and my resources, we both can destroy anything in our paths." He replied. "I do not need help in doing that." The boy replied coldly. "A wildfire spreads destruction in its path. It will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that." The man reasoned as the boy raised a brow.

"How?" the boy asked cautiously as the man smirked, "Trust me, and I'll make you invincible." He replied calmly to the boy who narrowed his eyes. "Show me." He ordered as the man smirked, he has the boy right in his hands. "I'm Nione by the way, and what do you call yourself?" Nione introduced himself as the boy looked at him. "Call me…Naruto Uzumaki." The boy replied.

Riding with his "partner" in the helicopter, Naruto looked out the window, seeing the vast desert of this world he was in as they entered a strange colored tunnel in the sky. "What is this?" he asked with curiosity. "A wormhole, a special tunnel used to travel between time and space into other dimensions." Nione explained as Naruto raised a brow at this info. "Is it common for people to go dimension hopping?" he asked as Nione nodded. "It's a common thing actually, though other versions of Narutos out there tend to get to another world from chaotic methods like the Valley of the End battle." He replied.

That name Naruto recalled instantly, it was where his "Original" fought Sasuke Uchiha and their colliding powers created a destructive sphere of energy at the end with his Original's defeat. "I see…So where are we going exactly?" he asked. "We are heading towards HQ where you're going to meet your twin sister." He replied as Naruto widen his eyes in surprise. "…I have a twin sister?" he asked.

*HQ*

Naruto had to admit, this was a really advanced place. Scanning from his memories of his original self, there was no thing as advanced as this! At the same time he cursed his former self for being such a dumbass rock because he recalled a few things that not even his original didn't understand; like how some girl named Hinata Hyuga had an obvious crush on him as a prime example. He felt lost in this new place as Nione guided him to a simple room with a bed, desk, window and bathroom as he sat down on the bed, waiting as Nione left.

Using this as an opportunity, he tried to meditate, trying to see if he did have a Kyuubi of his own inside of him. He tried searching for the supposed intense hatred of the fox but felt nothing. He realized that he did not have the fox inside of him. But at the same time, he wondered how did he know such things? Were they memories of his original self that somehow lingered with whatever they used to create him? Or was it that supposed "Synched Link" he had that gave him the info?

Before he had time to ponder any more, the door opened revealing a girl his age with bright red hair and blue eyes with the same whisker shaped birthmarks like his own. She smiled at him, one with warmth and joy in them as she hugged him. "Hello, big brother." She said happily as Naruto felt stiff from the foreign feeling. It was warm, comforting, but at the same time it repelled him. "Who…are you?" he asked blankly as the girl's hug became tighter. "I'm…your twin sister." She replied softly in his ear as she looked at him.

His eyes were blank, had no life in them, no will, no happiness, no sorrow, nothing. All she saw in her brother's eyes were empty oceans of blue that were fading away into the unknown. "I…see…" he replied quietly. They stayed in silence, trying to break the silence, his sister thought of something. "Ah yeah, I heard you unleashed your powers when you woke up. How did you feel?" she asked as Naruto looked at her. "I felt…empty." He replied, "When I used them, I had felt nothing inside of me, nothing but pure rage at the time." He finished as his sister looked at him sadly.

"Your emotions are what fueled them. Your anger at the time made you destroy everything in range, I'm not sure what happened, but I'll help you master your powers." She said, holding his hand with her own with a gentle smile. He felt her warmth again, it was trying to reach out into his soul, but he wouldn't let it. He must first deal with a few things before understanding what this warmth is, but first…"What is your name?" he asked her. The girl blinked at that and then looked away, "I…don't have a name." she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice, causing Naruto to feel like a complete utter fool.

"…How about I give you a name?" he asked, this caused the girl who was supposed to be his twin sister to smile and tackle him into another hug that knocked him on his back onto the bed. If she kept hugging him so hard, he might die from suffocation! "Thank you! So what's my name? What's my name?!" she asked in a bubbly tone as Naruto somehow escaped his twin's death hug and was now gasping for air. He glared lightly at her; her personality is a little…too cheerful in his opinion.

He then pondered…what name is good enough for his sister? His original self never had any siblings, so he couldn't give her a name. He had to look for one that could describe his fraternal twin…wait, when did he know what a fraternal twin is? "Simple brother, our minds are linked so we can share information with each other no matter how far apart we are." She replied to his mental question with a smile.

"_Great, I have a mind reader for a sister."_ He thought sarcastically as his twin showed him how to connect to one's mind. It involved their foreheads to be touching and trying to connect their powers on a peaceful level, but since he had no control over his powers, he had to quickly get as many names from her mind before his head literally explodes. He wondered why they were doing this now until she told him that she made a mental list of names she wanted to call herself but had a hard time doing that. So she had decided that her big brother should be the one to pick it for her. The minute his mind connected with hers, he was assaulted by many names and their meanings.

His head was hurting from it as he quickly cut the connection with his sister and fell backwards, writhing in pain as his sister came to his side and helped him up. "Are you okay brother?" she asked worryingly as he groaned. "I felt like I was hit with Lee's Dynamic Entry…" he replied with a dry tone as he rubbed his head, trying to shake off the fading pain. His mind was a complete mess now, his head felt like it was split in two as a part of his brain felt like it exploded on him from the inside.

"Note to self my little sister, do not attempt this again without me properly trained yet." He told her as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as Naruto sighed. When he felt his head wasn't going to explode on him, he began thinking as he recalled all the names he acquired and what they meant. He was going to give her one that described her personality, but seeing how similar she was to Kushina Uzumaki, he decided to give her a unique name that complimented her. "…Shana." He spoke up, getting his twin's attention.

"That's your name, Shana." He replied to the newly named Shana Uzumaki. Hearing her new name, Shana smiled a sincere smile, one that deep in Naruto's heart, will always remember. "Thank you…Naruto." She said as a knock on the door interrupted the conversation as Nione walked in. "It's time for your training Naruto." He stated to the clone.

*Lab*

Naruto stood still as cybernetic greaves, gauntlets, chest armor, and a helmet visor covered his body. Cords attached to them as computer data streamed through the screens. But the one thing he didn't like was that his powers were being forced back into him. He looked at Nione and from under the helmet, he was annoyed. "You say this armor protects my body, yet is suppresses my powers…" he grumbled in annoyance as Nione scoffed at that. "Your powers are being focused, just like Shana's were when she did her training. Learn to control your powers and fulfill your purpose in life." He said to the armored boy.

This caught Naruto's attention, "What is that purpose?" he asked as Nione smirked at him. "You'll find out soon. Shana will help give you a few tips and then the rest is up to you." He finished as he left, leaving Naruto alone in the lab with the multiple tanks filled with different Narutos and the newly mentally dubbed Naruko clones. He waited as Shana soon walked in with a nervous expression on her face, "Are you ready brother?" she asked as the boy in armor sighed. "Better now than never…" he replied as the cords ejected themselves out of his armor as Shana guided him to the outside world.

It was a lush, life filled jungle full of many noises of various creatures as he stepped onto the soft grass. This place invigorated Naruto for some reason, and he liked it. That was then; Shana began to explain a few things. "It's time to teach you how to use your powers. The powers we use is energy manipulation, don't connect it with chakra because unlike chakra, we can manipulate energy from both in and out of our bodies. From mere flames, to the energies of space-time, here's an example." She explained as a fireball appeared in her hands as it danced in her fingers, not burning her skin.

"This is mastery of heat manipulation. Your emotions help fuel what type of energy you use and control. If your anger burns out of control, you can create wildfires on destructive scales when manipulating the heat for your use. But there are other elemental energies you can manipulate, but they are not yet available to use yet. Even I don't know it yet because I had only recently mastered the control of heat." She admitted as Naruto raised a brow under the helmet. _"So, like those flames and lightning I used against those scientists when I first awoke was an example of controlling the energy like my sister showed me…I wonder…" _he thought as he tried something out.

He stood quietly, trying to feel the energy both inside him and outside of his body as he tried to create lightning again. He felt his right arm turn numb as he held it out, as electricity danced wildly from the palm of his hands. It was white in color and Naruto couldn't help but think it was Sasuke's Chidori due to the resemblance in color. Sadly it did not create the sounds of birds chirping like it, oh well. He stretched his electric covered hand outwards as the lightning fired itself in unstable arks as they tore through the ground and trees from the power as Shana had to dodge them all until he stopped.

She observed the damage he caused and was immediately impressed by her brother's skill in manipulation of electricity. Though she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how fast he got it down. Even though it was still unstable, he was able to create lightning like it was second nature to him. "Looks like I need to try this again until I get it right." Naruto mused as Shana decided to help coach him with the basics of elemental energy manipulation. As night fell, Naruto and Shana slept in the trees. It was peaceful up there, but still being in armor was uncomfortable for Naruto as he had a hard time falling asleep.

That was then, he heard that voice from his first dream…the one he heard when he was fading into oblivion while still reaching for the light. **"I have been waiting for you my Cipher."** The male voice spoke to him, leaving Naruto in an alarmed state as he quietly looked around for the source of the voice. **"I dwell within you; I am a part of your soul as part of our agreement. Remember?" **the voice asked as Naruto slowly nodded his head. _"What is it that you need?"_ he mentally asked, hoping that the voice would reply to his mental question.

"**I am here to help train you with your true powers of energy manipulation. Venture into the forest and the temple dwelling in its heart will have your answers. I will guide you there."** The voice told him as he nodded his head. Naruto slowly got up and looked at his sister, who was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world as he walked on the branch, outstretching his wings and flexing his tails as he leapt down to the ground with ease and began walking deeper into the jungle.

As he ventured into the depths, he found himself looking over a chasm that had no bottom at the end. He gulped nervously at being around that area as the voice spoke up. **"You do not have experience with flight yet, but you can still use your wings to glide across this chasm."** And just like it came, it ended. Flexing his wings, Naruto took a good set of steps back as he ran towards the edge. He leapt, his wings outstretched as he felt the wind pushing against him as he reached the other side toppling over his own feet.

Naruto slowly got up and shook off dust as he was glad his armor was still on or else that would've hurt more than that. He looked behind him to see that it might be possible for him to glide back to the other side when he finished his business at this temple the voice told him to go to. With that in mind, he continued on deeper into the lush forests depths. As he ventured in, he failed to notice a creature observing him from the shadows as it growled softly before disappearing into the darkness.

When Naruto moved aside a giant leaf branch, he stood still as he observed the giant pyramid like temple in front of him, with pure curiosity and awe. _"What is this place?" _he thought as the voice replied to him, **"This temple is one used by the Ciphers to learn how to use their powers. Each Cipher has a different ability to separate them from the others. This one appeared the day you were 'born' and has waited for your arrival. Your sister had already mastered her powers without entering here."** It replied as Naruto nodded his head and proceeded to walk up the giant steps of the pyramid and noticed the door was locked by some sort of barrier with a slot in the middle.

"_There seems to be some sort of key that can unlock this door."_ He thought as he felt a presence behind him, he turned alert and saw a strange creature looking at him. It was a boy, but he looked more foxlike with red fur and it had something on its back. It was a shield like object with the shapes and grooves similar to the slot on the door. "I don't suppose you're going to hand it over to me nicely…are you?" he asked dryly as the foxlike guard snarled and leapt at him.

He ducked as he turned towards the kitsune boy who barked in anger, Naruto decided to do a little intimidation to show this Naru that he wasn't afraid of picking a fight. He stretched out his wings and flailed his tails menacingly as he unleashed an inhumane savage roar as he created electricity in his hands to add more intimidation to his opponent. It worked; the kitsune boy backed up a bit and that's how Naruto planned it as he unleashed a stream of white lightning from his hands as the kitsune boy was hit from it and was knocked onto its back, paralyzed as its nervous system was temporarily fried by this new predator.

Naruto walked up to him and turned him on his stomach as he took the shield from its back and placed the object into the slot as the barrier opened to him as he walked in, leaving the paralyzed kitsune boy alone as a shadow loomed over him. He looked at the sourced and whimpered in fear as the creature descended onto him, leaving blood stains on the floor as there was no body to be found. The creature relished in delight as it entered the pyramid as well, intent on eliminating a worthy prey.

As Naruto continued to travel deeper into the pyramid temple, he noticed a few other Narutos like himself out there, resembling more like monsters from a horror movie with their twisted appearances. "What scabrous wretches are these?" Naruto asked quietly to himself as the voice replied to him with his answer.

"**The Fallen, whenever a Naruto has fallen and embraced their evils in human life, they are transformed into these monsters that reflect their souls in death. Evil Narutos were powerful, but as a result when they die, they cannot use their brains and are basically brutes with all muscle and no brain. They will make good physical combat dummies. Since you have dark powers inside of you they consider you an ally in their useless cause. Practice using your claws and tails to get the hang of using them since you retain the mental memories of your original's combat skills." **the voice replied as Naruto looked at his hands as they turned into sharp reptilian claws as his tails swished side to side.

He walked towards them as they looked at him, as if observing him as he flexed his claws and slammed his tails to the ground in the form of a challenge. One Fallen had accepted it and walked towards him, his deranged red eyes glowing sinisterly in the darkness as he hissed at the boy and charged. Naruto moved in, ducking under the Fallen's swipe and dealt an upper claw slash at the throat with success as the Fallen one had leapt to the side, clutching its throat in pain. Naruto quickly moved in, tearing parts of its flesh with his claws as they were soaked in black blood as the Fallen started its regeneration. Naruto thought fast and looked at his surroundings as he noticed a pike on the wall. That was then, the voice spoke to him again.

"**Compared to the Original Naruto, your strength is far more superior than his that you can easily lift boulders. Use that strength to throw the fallen one to his judgment."** With that, Naruto lifted the Fallen with his own hands, squirming in anger as he threw the Naruto onto the pike as it screeched in agony as its body writhed in pain before falling limp as black blood dripped from its body. The other members of the Fallen looked on with interest as Naruto noticed he was surrounded by dozens of them. He prepared for worse as the moved aside revealing an open doorway to the inner depths of the pyramid. He wondered if it was a trap as he proceeded through as the doorway closed behind him, he looked around the dark as he saw strange crystals with faint glows to them barely illuminating the area as he heard hisses and screeches from everywhere where it is dark.

"**Now the task is at hand. It is time to teach you to use the most potent and most powerful energy known to only a few…the soul." **The voice spoke to him as Naruto raised a brow from under his helmet. "My soul… can you please explain it to me." He said out loud, his curiosity getting to him. **"The soul is unique; it is eternal, the older the soul is, the more powerful and potent it is. It affects many and can alter the hands of Fate and Destiny. But it can both be purified and corrupted based on their life as a living being. Whenever a soul is purified, the energy that is cleansed from the soul is used to sustain balance in worlds as the soul goes through rebirth, it is different for those who are corrupted and linger in temples like these as their eternal punishment. Never finding any peace in limbo…"** the voice explained as Naruto looked at a pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness as more swarmed in the shadows.

"**These Narutos have fallen and were damned to linger in this temple until they too were cleansed of their sins. Such is one of the roles of a Cipher" **the voice said as Naruto examined the crystal. "And what exactly is a Cipher exactly, and who or _what_ are you?" he asked as he poked it. **"I will tell you everything in due time, when you are ready to take up the role of a Cipher but for now, train yourself."** The voice replied as Naruto sighed as he noticed one of the crystals were slowly fading out. He did not like it one bit. "So can you tell me how to get out of this mess exactly?" he asked as he heard the voice chuckle. **"These crystals need the energies of a soul to fuel them. Call forth your energy within; do not focus on what you have learned from your sister. Cleanse your mind of all things and find your inner peace, the energy is alive like your heart. When you have found it, bend your own soul to your will…"** and with that, the voice became silent.

The sounds of the Fallen have gotten slightly louder as Naruto looked at the fading lights and sighed. He seems to have a knack of getting himself killed in some way. He did as he was told, emptying his mind of everything as he ignored the Fallen's roars from the shadows as he found his inner peace. What he saw was nothing; he had no sense of self as he felt a primordial energy course his body. He felt empty and hungry as he smashed his fist against a crystal, causing it to light up brightly as some of the Fallen screeched in pain when they were within the light's radiance. Naruto noticed his body was covered in a blue aura outline as he felt faster, and stronger than ever before. He then used his tails to smack two more crystals that shined on through as the room became well lit as the Fallen were shielding their eyes.

Seeing the doorway was sealed by a barrier, he concluded there was a basic method in undoing it: kill all enemies. With that in mind, Naruto charged at the nearest one, harnessing the energy of his soul as he slashed at the face with his sharp claws and used his tails to wrap the necks of two of the Fallen as he tighten his grips on them. A fourth one rushed towards him as he swung one of the Fallen in his tail's grip into the corrupted spirit as they collided and fell. He then returned to his victim and thrust his claws right into its eyes as the Fallen wailed in agony as its black blood leaked out as somehow its corrupted soul was absorbed into Naruto as he looked at the one trapped in his tail. Willing it, he broke that one's neck with a sickening crunch and tossed the body to the wall as the two other Fallen had risen from their collision and growled at Naruto with anger.

Naruto unleashed his draconic roar at them with tails smashing the ground, claws flexing, and wings outstretched as he taunted them to come and try and take him down. They took the bait as they recklessly charged at him. He leapt onto the wall behind him and pushed himself off it as he charged in the air like a bullet towards them with claws outstretched as he saw a phantom version of his claws floating near him. He didn't ponder on it as he thrusted his claws forward as he was surprised the spectral claws did the same as they were the first to impale the Fallen right in the chest before his own claws did.

The Fallen flailed as they tried to reach him, only for Naruto's dragon tails to impale them from behind causing them to stiffen as he brought them close to his face and unleashed a savage roar as he pulled out their spinal cords and tossed them onto the ground as the last two fell. The barrier on the next doorway was removed as he growled menacingly, sounding more animalistic than before as he left to the next room.

The next room was deeper into the pyramid he must have thought at the moment because when he looked up, he saw the very ceiling of the pyramid miles above him. He looked around and the only thing there was a stairway leading up towards a giant statue of a supposed deity as below it was a strange pedestal with a naginata with precious jewels embedded in it lying in front of him. _"What is that?" _he thought as the voice replied to him. **"It's my spear, or should I say now that we've merged, **_**your**_** spear Naruto."** The voice replied as Naruto cautiously walked up to it and with gentle care, picked it up as the pedestal sank into the ground.

"That can't be good." He said out loud as the spear vanished in his hands much to his surprise. Not liking how he triggered something, he began walking down the stairs as he noticed at the bottom; the floor opened revealing some sort of pit.

* * *

He was here. The worthy prey to kill and take his head as a trophy, crawling out from its hiding place from behind the statue's leg it crouched, prepared to launch itself onto its victim only for him to turn and see it. Knowing it was seen; it stood up straight and roared as it leapt at him, knocking its prey down as they both tumbled into the pit into an ancient battle ring that was filling up with lava.

* * *

Naruto had to admit, he seems to be getting the short end of the stick today. Because when he was starting to leave, he felt something wanted to kill him as he turned to see a creature roaring at him, tackled him as they both fell into that pit and crashed into this ancient battle ring with him being pinned on his back as this creature's inner jaw tried to bite his head. He channeled his soul to enhance his strength as he was surprised that it was barely helping him. Deciding to improvise, he decided to create a shockwave made of electricity that shoved the creature off of him as he took a good look at the creature.

It stood about good 12' feet tall, had a yellowish hide, a total of nine multi-spiked bladed tails, had blond dreadlocks, a domelike fox head, hollow eye sockets, arthropod-like mandibles, and of course, that inner jaw in its mouth. But what creeped him out was that this…_thing_ had the same whisker birthmarks like he did and eerily resembled the Kyuubi in a yellow miniature form. Naruto knew that this was another Naruto by instinct, probably an experiment like he was and he had one thing to say to the creature he repelled. "You are one, ugly, motherfucker." Naruto said from behind his helmet as the Abomination got up and roared at him. Naruto responded with a blast of lightning, knocking the creature back a bit as it resisted the blast and took a step forward. Naruto looked down to see the ground it was standing on was unstable in a way and blasted the ground the Abomination was standing on as it broke and the creature fell into the lava.

"**Stay alert Naruto, the Predalien Naruto won't die easily from lava!"** the voice warned him as Naruto raised a brow from behind his helmet. _"That's what this guy is?"_ Naruto thought as he looked around as a few meters ahead, the Abomination jumped from the lava and snarled at him. He created surges of white electricity in his hands by instinct as he knew that this will be a battle for his life.

* * *

"Wake up Shana." A voice spoke up, waking Shana from her dreams as she saw Nione looking at her. "Nione…?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes as she looked around to notice that Naruto wasn't there. "What's going on?" she asked as Nione gestured to his copter, "Your brother is fighting the Predalien Naruto in a death match in some sort of temple." He replied bluntly to her. Her eyes widened at that, the Predalien Naruto was a twisted creature that sought to kill and reproduce more nightmarish creatures, hunting other Narus Nione sent to kill but were killed instead. Why is her brother fighting something like that?! She practically ran towards the chopper as she quickly buckled in as she, Nione and a few Naru clones were heading towards Naruto's location.

"How long has he been fighting for?" she asked with dread in her voice as Nione gestured a Naruto to turn on a television device for them. "This shows what's happening with your brother now. But I'm guessing it's been 13 minutes at the most." He explained as they saw from Naruto's eyes of how he was faring with the Predalien Naruto.

* * *

Naruto coughed a bit when he was thrown back into a wall and groaned as the Abomination leapt towards another gateway of the arena and started smashing the walls and floor, causing parts of the already unstable arena to collapse even more. His armor was battered as there were dents in it as he leapt towards the center of the arena as he observed the area of where the Abomination was trending on. When he noticed the Abomination was on top of unstable grounds, he quickly fired a bolt of lightning at the ground, causing the creature to sink into the lava again as he cautiously looked around to see where the monster will pop up next. It came out from in front and it looked pretty pissed at the moment, the creature snarled at him as Naruto cracked his neck as sparks leaked out of his armor as he growled with annoyance as he tore off his gauntlets as the Predalien Naruto waited.

"Why isn't it attacking him now when he's removing his armor?" Shana asked as Nione looked at the scene on the television with interest. "Because it's a hybrid of a Naruto, a Predator, and an Alien, so it's adopted some of the Hunter's chivalry and honor so its waiting for your brother to dispose of his armor and fight like a true warrior." He replied as they saw him take off the greaves and chest plate. He then slowly took off his helmet and tossed it to the side as both Shana and Nione's eyes widen in shock at his appearance from the helmets built in camera. His torso, limbs, and face resembled more of a dragon than a humans as he stretched his wings, flexed his claws, and flailed his tails as he unleashed a bestial roar as his fellow opponent roared back as the two titans charged at each other, using only brute strength in their battle of the titans.

The two warped creatures of science smashed each other's faces with their fists. Slamming with pure force as they recoiled in pain before continuing with vicious savagery as the Abomination used its nine bladed tails to change the tide of battle. Naruto used his own two dragon tails to counter the ones possible as he stubbornly refused to flinch in pain from the ones that did injure him as he delivered a clean cut to the chest with his claws. The greenish blood oozing from the torso of the monster glowed as the Abomination roared in anger as it delivered an uppercut to the chin, knocking Naruto away as he flipped in midair and landed in a crouch.

He observed the creature and noticed how fast the injury was healing already; proving that it is another Naruto with a Kyuubi inside of it and they were somehow transformed into what he mentally calls it, the Abomination. Maybe if he could…yeah, that could work! They charged again, colliding with brute force, but this time, Naruto had a plan. The minute they collided, Naruto tried to connect the other Naruto's soul and was assaulted by images as the Abomination knocked him aside, clearly not happy with the sudden intrusion in its memories.

"I see, so you were somehow able to possess a Xenomorph chestburster and cheat your death that one time eh? You truly are an interesting Naru, too bad you have to die." Naruto spoke up as the Abomination snarled at what he said. Clearly the creature didn't like information on its past being said in the open so casually like that. That was then, it used all nine of its bladed tails to try and impale Naruto. _"That was too predictable."_ He thought as he leapt in the air and created the spectral claws as he slashed at the tails, causing them to severe from the main body as the Abomination shrieked in pain as it glared at him for doing that.

It leapt at Naruto with jaws open as they met claw to claw in the air as they tumbled and fell onto the ground as the entire arena shook violently as parts of the ancient structure fell. They separated from each other as they stood on all fours, circling each other like the predators they were. Their instincts were kicking in, a drive to survive, to dominate, to kill. They were the two top predators of this world, and there is only one throne for the king, and one must die for the throne to be claimed. They head-butted each other from their charge, recoiling from the force as Naruto fired a lightning bolt right in the arm and used his spectral claw to slam his opponent into the ground.

The force caused the unstable arena to crumble even more as Naruto did his biggest risk he ever did. **"Naruto, what are you doing!? You don't have enough experience to do something of that caliber yet!"** the voice shouted in shock as it realized what the boy was doing as outside of the pyramid, thunderclouds were forming and rumbling ominously as Nione and Shana looked at the sight with dread. "Nii-san, please don't do this!" Shana cried out as the lightning roared and wind blew, causing the helicopter to sway from the force. "This kid has balls the size of bowling balls that are made of bronze." Nione said with a wry smile on his face, "He's definitely like the Original Naruto I can give you that!" he laughed.

The lava filled arena shook violently as the top of the pyramid was torn away by the wind as the Abomination got up and snarled at Naruto who had his right hand raised up as white lightning danced in his hand. "Let this thunder herald your end." He spoke ominously as the Abomination looked up at the sky and deep down in the mind of the creature. The part that was still Naruto Uzumaki realized what he was about to do. Roaring in anger as it realized it might die if his counterpart completed the attack and charged at him. "Disappear in a thunderclap." Naruto finished coldly as he swung his arm down and called the name of his attack…

**Kirin**

And the entire pyramid was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

And the cliffhanger strikes again! Here's a little character info for my OC.

Shana Uzumaki:

Age 12

Height: 147.5 cm

Weight: Unknown, due to her request.

Family: Naruto Uzumaki (clone twin sibling)

Hobbies: Gardening, playing with children, reading, cooking.

Wishes to fight: No one in particular at the moment.

Favorite foods: Miso soup, teriyaki, and ramen. She dislikes bitter things like coffee.

Favorite phrase: "I control my destiny." (Unmei wo seisu)

Etymology: Shana is from either Hebrew or Yiddish origins, it means "beautiful", but other versions of the name include lily, rose, and "God is gracious" in other versions of the name. I was inspired by this name from an anime called Shakugan no Shana.

Like it? Hate it? R&R and see you next time!


	3. Bonding of Siblings

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics 21 does not own Naruto or any other references in this fic. Just the imagination that the author has written (typed). By the way, why do we do these disclaimers again?**

* * *

Naruto felt his whole body in pain when he gained conscious again. He was in a tank in one of Nione's labs. How did he know? He looked out and saw other Narus floating in tanks like he was in. Looking around, he saw no one as he noticed he was back to normal. What happened after he used Kirin against the Predalien Naruto? Deciding to get some answers, he channeled his soul's energy and used it to break his tank as he landed on his two feet and by instinct grabbed the railing.

He then realized why, his legs were numb and weak. _"How long have I been out?" _he thought, as he noticed he was naked. He really wished he had clothes right now, because he felt like someone or something was staring at him while there is no one else here but sleeping clones of other Narus. It sent chills up his spine for some reason and he did not like it one bit. Looking around, he found something that he could wear lying on a table.

As he walked on through the hallways, ignoring the looks of the scientists passing by, Naruto made his way towards the cafeteria he had overheard a pair of scientists talking about. The reason why the scientists were looking at him as he passed by was one simple reason. He was wearing an all too familiar orange jumpsuit that only the original Naruto Uzumaki wore. This is the one he or should he say, his Original-self had worn when he first started out as a ninja.

The minute he entered the cafeteria, his nose went to work as the smell of the one thing any Naru, no matter what age, gender, or alignment they were could not forget…Ramen. He grinned like a fox, he was going to enjoy indulging himself with Nione paying for every last drop of broth there was.

"What do you mean he's missing?!" Nione demanded as he pointed to the broken tank as a guard shivered in fear. "I'm sorry sir! I just left for the restroom and the next thing I knew he was gone!" the guard replied as Nione groaned and face palmed himself. "I really should replace you guys with robots then, it saves me both headaches _and_ money." He grumbled with annoyance. "If you're looking for a Naruto, then there's one in the cafeteria enjoying ramen right now." A scientist spoke up as he entered the room, causing Nione to dash towards the place in a flash. The scientist blinked at that and looked at the guard, the tank, and made his conclusion "You should really take your work seriously if you want to get paid at all." He said causing the guard to flip the bird at him.

When Nione entered the cafeteria, he was assaulted by the sight of multiple ramen bowels piled up like a pyramid right before him. _"I'm hearing my wallet screaming in agony for some reason…"_ Nione thought with dread as he thought of the bill he'll have to pay later for the food. "Hey Nione, can we talk later?" asked the voice of the clone of Naruto Uzumaki from behind the pyramid of bowels. "How about we talk right now? Because you're killing my wallet Naruto with the amount of food you're eating!" Nione shouted with a tick mark on the back of his head.

"Whoops, sorry about that, I hadn't eaten anything in ages." The boy replied sheepishly as he finished his next bowel. Nione stared at the boy eating in front of him, _"Where does he put all of that food at?"_ he thought with disbelief as he sat right next to the clone. "…Shana has been worried about you by the way." He spoke up, causing Naruto to pause from eating. "…What happened after I used Kirin?" he asked as Nione smiled wryly at what he recalled from that time. "Well…" he began.

* * *

Lightning descended upon the temple, consuming everything in a bright light as the force of the wind knocked the helicopter to the ground as it crashed. Shana and Nione leapt out in time before it crashed as the copter blew up, killing the Naru clones inside. "Great, I'll have to get the transport ship now." Nione grumbled in annoyance as he pulled out a communication device and started making orders to home base as Shana ran towards the pyramid temple.

She was worried, did her brother survive the use of the attack, did the Predalien Naruto kill him, or did they both perish from that last attack? She didn't care, she didn't want to be alone, and she didn't want to lose the only family she actually had in this cruel world. She looked at the peak of the pyramid and saw a clawed hand reach out and pulled the owner of it out as well as something else over the figure's body. Her heart raced, fearing that her brother had lost, only to see it was her brother that was triumphant of the battle as he stood, raising the dead body of the Predalien Naruto over him as he unleashed a victorious roar to the heavens themselves as he threw down the dead body as he proved his superiority over the creature.

Shana was in awe of her brother, many Naru clones have tried and failed to slay the Predalien Naruto and yet he was the one who accomplished what no other clone did. He was now a legend in his own right now. He descended downwards towards her, wings stretched as he glided down, like a deity descending from the heavens. He was still half dragon in appearance, which would be bad for now since he had no control over his dragon self. But she could help him learn how to change back and forth at will later. Right now, seeing her brother alive was all that mattered to her. She hugged him, not letting go of him as she tried not to cry as her brother growled gently to her as he closed his eyes as his body fell against her, worn out from his battle as she smiled gently at her sleeping brother.

The ship arrived some time as she carried her brother in, at the same time, all the clone Narus there bowed before the sight of her brother, in awe of his great feat of slaying the Predalien Naruto as the corpse of the creature was brought along to show the end of the monster's terror once and for all. Nione observed the damage to the dead creature and let out a whistle. "Damn, it endured a Kirin but its brain and nervous systems are all fried on the inside. It is truly a unique find." He muttered as he looked at Naruto and Shana, _"Looks like I'll have to step up their training to the next level. But for now I'll let them bond a little more, besides, it's that day coming soon."_ He thought.

When they got back to the headquarters, Nione had Naruto in a tank still asleep in his human-dragon form and clicked his teeth. "Reduce the influence of the dragon DNA. Make sure to use tranquilizers so he doesn't wake up." He ordered as he failed to notice Naruto was slowly opening his eyes as machines latched with needles were injected into his skin. Sensing the pain, he roared in the water as he slammed his tails, and his fists against the glass startling everyone there as they immediately started injecting tranquilizers into him as he pulled some of the needles out as more dug into his arms and legs. With that, Naruto slowly began to fall under a medical induced slumber.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Nione finished, enjoying his coffee as Naruto paid attention to the story. "I see…so what happens now?" Naruto asked as Nione sighed in content with his coffee as he looked at Naruto. "Well, you and Shana are going to a certain place for some relaxation as you try to bond with each other. Today is a special day so no training or anything for you guys. You might want to go and change for the occasion and remember to have fun." He replied as he left, leaving a confused Naruto alone.

All alone in the cafeteria, Naruto left the place as he proceeded to walk towards the room where he first meet Shana. He wondered what was so special today that Nione would let him and his sister have a day off. Was it a special event or something? He didn't know, but he had a feeling it was something important to him. When he entered the room, he found a set of clothes lying on the bed and some ryo, the currency used in the Elemental Nations right beside the clothes. _"I see…so something big is going on there."_ Naruto thought as he began to change clothes.

When he finished, he was wearing a black shirt with blue pants and special piece of clothing that he liked that reminded him of something that he would never have due to not being born as a regular human, the short-sleeved long white coat with flame designs on the bottom that resembled the one worn by the in/famous Minato Namikaze. He felt both happy and sad at the same time, because he and Shana were created instead of being born to a loving mother and father. He would cherish this piece of clothing for the rest of his life, wearing it as a memento of a father he would never have like the other "natural born" Narus.

With that, he pocketed the money and left the room, looking for Shana. Since he didn't truly mentally map out the place, he got lost easily until he asked a patrolling security officer for help and directions. Afterwards, he found himself walking towards a teleporting portal that was currently off as Shana was waiting for him there, dressed in a yukata. He couldn't help but stare at her, causing Shana to look away, embarrassed, "H-how do I look?" she asked nervously as Naruto gently smiled at her. "You look beautiful right now." He replied as she blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you." She replied with her own smile as Nione came in and started pressing buttons on a machine nearby as the teleporting portal started to activate. "Now you two will be at a very…familiar place. Make sure to have fun and cherish your moments there, because you won't be seeing it for a very long time." Nione told them, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Before he could ask what he meant, the portal sucked the twins in as they were thrown into a new world. But to Naruto, it was a world from his Original's past…Konoha.

They had landed on one of the roofs of the buildings, and from the looks of things down below, it was a festival with people wearing yukatas of various colors and pictures on them as they were all smiling and having a good time. Naruto had assumptions of this day and he needed to confirm this with Shana. "What day was it today?" he asked her, "October 10th, why do…" she replied as she suddenly realized why Nione was nice for them for today. "It's…our birthday." She realized as Naruto nodded, but realized that something was off, he sent her a confused look and she decided to explain herself.

"Nione told me that the clones of Narus he had in the lab can only be created on the day of the Original's birth, so therefore it's also our birthday." She explained as Naruto nodded. "I see, want to go and look around?" he asked as Shana nodded her head excitedly. With that the two siblings joined in the festival, just missing the older version of the Naruto of this world passing by. "Odd, for some reason I felt like I was in different place for a moment." He muttered looking around to see no one.

Shana was enjoying the sites, there were so many games, foods, and entertainments here that she didn't know where to start! The answer started with her stomach grumbling. "Looks like it's time for dinner, right Shana?" Naruto teased as she pouted at him. For the first time, Naruto felt…human when he came into existence, he guessed it took time for him to feel like one and being around Shana right now helps out a lot.

With that, he went to the nearest takoyaki stand and ordered a serving as they both enjoyed a hot, tasty meal together. "Mmm…I wonder what they put in this stuff." Shana pondered as Naruto looked at her, "There are some things that no one should even know, including what they use in the takoyaki." He told her with a straight face, causing her to laugh at that, thinking he was kidding. When she recovered from laughing, she realized he was serious, did his Original know what was in it if she was being told this?

They continued on, focusing on a game where one had to pull a water yoyo up while using a hook on a thread in a similar way of fishing. Naruto was frustrated at first as Shana was the first of the two to get one, then a second, then a third…yeah, he was getting jealous of that luck she had right now. "How's this brother?" Shana asked innocently, being unaware of Naruto's inner jealously at the moment.

"You did great, better than me actually…" he replied dryly as Shana handed him one. "Have one, it's not fair for you to not get one too you know." She told him as he accepted the gift. He smiled, cherishing the fact he had a sister at all. They were family, and he decided that he would get her a present to show the bond between them. _"That's it; I'll go and find the perfect birthday present."_ He mentally decided as he lead Shana to a goldfish scooping game, leaving her to try and get some as he dashed off, looking for a stand that would have something that would be worth giving Shana.

Since he wasn't paying attention, he bumped into someone from behind. "Whoops, sorry about that-"he apologized until he realized who he bumped into to. _"Oh boy…"_ he thought as the person in front of him widens her eyes at the sight of him. "N-Naruto-kun?" stuttered out one Hinata Hyuga. _"Oh crap, I need a name quick! Let's see here, uh, Naraku, Narukami, Minato, Menma…That's it!" _he thought as he mentally prayed that this worked. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid you must have mistaken me for the wrong person." Naruto replied to her, noticing she is around 16 while he had just turned 13.

Hinata looked at him skeptically, "But only Naruto-kun has those eyes, hair, and whisker marks." She replied as Naruto brushed it off. "What? Is it not cool to look like the guy you look up to and think is cool?" he shot back as the older version of Hinata blinked at that comment before looking at him with her Byakugan, the veins on the sides of her eyes pulsing as she looked at him. Naruto himself felt pretty violated as he covered a certain part of his anatomy as he looked at her.

"That's just wrong, peeping at a young boy in public." Naruto told her as she stopped suddenly and gasped and blushed and started apologizing repeatedly at that. He got her good there, "Jeez, just kidding miss. My name is Menma." Naruto greeted, using his fake name. This got Hinata back into her usual demeanor again, "My name is Hinata Hyuga, and it is a pleasure to meet you Menma-kun." Hinata replied gently as Naruto smiled.

"I have a question, do you know any particular stores around here I'm looking for?" he asked. "Yes, there are many out here during the festivals, but what are you looking for exactly?" Hinata asked as Naruto scratched his cheek nervously. "Well…today is me and my sister's birthday, I wanted to get her something unique that she would like as it would be a symbol of our bond as brother and sister." He replied.

Now this moved Hinata, seeing it as cute and sweet for a brother to get something for his sister, and she guessed they were twins, a yin and yang. She told him directions to a certain store as he ran off toward that place, not aware of Hinata looking at the young clones back as his coat fluttered in the invisible wind as he dashed off. "He looks just like him in so many ways it's scary." She muttered to herself as she proceeded to find her boyfriend which is the older Naruto that lived in this world.

The young clone Naruto walked around the store Hinata told him and was amazed by the massive collection of jewelry there that he felt overwhelmed by it. He recalled the memories of his Original of how girls would spend hours just looking for clothes, now he understood why it took so long, because right now he had to find the right gift for his sister. "May I help you young man?" a gentle voice of an old woman asked as Naruto turned to her.

"Yes, well you see, today is me and my twin sister's birthday today and-"he began as the old woman interrupted him.

"Ah, I see…You want a present she will cherish for the rest of her life correct?" the old woman asked as Naruto dumbly nodded his head. "Hohohoho…I must admit, this has happened every once in a while. Hang on dear, I know just what you'll need." She told him as she walked into the back of the store as he heard the sounds of muttering, coughing, and boxes being moved around. While the old woman was in the back looking for whatever it was she was recommending, Naruto looked around the store.

Besides jewelry, there were also books, pictures, and even swords on display. But the ones that caught his attention were the two strange looking ones that were curved and were colored in a yin-yang style. The black one having red hexagon patterns on it as the white one resembled the haze of a cloud in color. He noticed the grips of the blades were high quality material and can be used in both regular and reversed holds when wielding them.

"Lovely aren't they?" the old woman spoke up from right behind him, scaring him on the inside due to not noticing her a minute ago. "These are the married yin yang swords Kanshou and Bakuya. They are unique swords that exist only for crafting. The black one is the Yang sword Kanshou while the white one there is Bakuya. Forged by their skills and blade smith's wife's own sacrifice these blades were created." She explained like it was an old story. "Yin-Yang swords, married? I don't really understand." Naruto told her.

"You see, Yin and Yang always attract each other, sister and brother, wife and husband, female and male. To opposites that are drawn to the presence of the other, for two in harmony surpass one in perfection. You see, women are the Yin and men are the Yang. Opposites, yet they attract each other. Yin-Yang swords are rare and symbolize the unity of the two and their bond. They would always reunite with the other no matter what, sort of like a boomerang if you would." She explained as Naruto nodded his head.

"Oh, and take these child, these are very unique indeed." The old woman told him as she placed two objects in his hands. When he looked at them he realized it was a Yin-Yang theme necklace featuring four winged angels. The Yin was a black colored four winged angel with a white crystal in its center as the Yang counterpart was a white colored four winged angel with a black crystal in its center. They were both beautiful in their own rights as he looked at them.

"Thank you…This means so much to me, I'm not sure how to pay for this." He told the owner who chuckled at him. "Consider it on the house dear, and for some reason, I think you should take these two with you." She said gesturing to Kanshou and Bakuya. "But aren't those-"he began as she cut him off. "Don't worry dear; I believe that the forgers of these weapons would be proud for someone like you to take care of them instead of laying around this dusty old shop with little old me. Besides, I knew one day that someone worthy to wield them would come. A boy and girl who are connected to the Yin and Yang…I believe it's you and your sister my boy." She said with a gentle smile as Naruto noticed something was…different about her.

This presence he felt from her was kind, but also…dead. "You're…a spirit aren't you." He stated as the old woman nodded her head with a sad smile. "Yes, I've been trapped in this world guarding those two swords until two siblings of the Yin and Yang would come to wield them. Now that my duty is over, I can finally see my family in the afterlife." She told him as Naruto looked at her sadly. "But why me and my sister though? I'm sure there is someone else who could fit the criteria." He asked her.

"No, only you and your sister could. Because I sensed the powers of Yang in you and the powers of Yin in your sister, plus, a great danger will come after you once this day is over. I'm not sure what it is child, but it is best to be on your guard and protect each other. Please accept these gifts from an old woman and take heed of what you've learned from your beginnings, because I see a terrible fate awaiting you both if you're not careful." She warned him.

"I promise I will protect my sister, even if I have to vow to the Goddess of Death that I would protect her, the one dearest one to me. Even if there is a heart in Chaos, or if Fortune may bring wars, I will resist and go to fight against it." He declared with his eyes filled with determination as the old woman smiled at him. "Thank you, I feel relieved that the Cipher of Dios del Yang is willing to face the dangers ahead to protect the one he holds dear…" the old woman replied, still smiling at him as she faded away leaving behind the two necklaces and swords behind as the entire shop turned into an alley.

Naruto pocketed the necklaces as he picked up Kanshou and Bakuya, feeling their weight as he hid them behind him underneath his coat. He was surprised when the blades practically faded inside of him and wondered if it was a new ability he had yet to discover as he dashed off to the goldfish game, willing to bet that Shana won many of them by herself.

When he got there, he resisted to laugh as the stand Shana was still playing at ran out of fish as she had multiple bags containing many goldfish in them as the stall owner was sobbing tears at how fast his supply of fish ran out. "I see you've enjoyed ruining yet another game stall Shana." Naruto mused as his sister turned around and pouted at him. "Mou, nii-san, you shouldn't disappear like that! I was bored after my tenth try." She complained as Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair in a brotherly way.

"My bad, come on, I want to get some candied apples and show you a fantastic view for the fireworks!" he told her, getting an excited look as she handed him half of the fish collection she won and dragged him to the nearest food stand for one. Once they got their snack, Naruto led Shana to the one place he liked out of all of Konoha even his Original self-had enjoyed the most, the Fourth Hokage's head. It was dark out as he lead Shana to his favorite spot as she looked out at Konoha and was at awe with the sight of the village.

It looked like a collection of fireflies over a lake, "Kirei…" she muttered in awe as Naruto shushed her as the fireworks were launched into the sky, lighting it with many colors as Naruto decided to give her the gift. "Hey Shana…" he spoke up, getting her attention as he pulled out the Yang angel necklace, "Happy birthday Shana." He told her as he set the necklace around his stunned twin sister's neck. He then pulled out the Yin angel necklace and placed it over his neck. "Now we match." He told her with a smile.

"What is this…?" Shana asked, like a little kid discovering something new. "These are Yin-Yang necklaces, you have the Yang which symbolizes me, and I have the Yin, which symbolizes you. They are special, for no matter how far apart we are. We will always be reunited with each other. That is what these necklaces mean as Yin and Yang; they will always be brought back together like us, brother and sister." He told her as Shana's eyes widened as tears started to fall from her eyes as she hugged her brother.

"Thank you…onii-chan and happy birthday to you too." Shana told him as he hugged her back. "You're welcome…imouto-chan." He told her, finally accepting the bond he had with Shana as a bond with family as the fireworks continued to explode in the night starry skies.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Nione's headquarters, he was smiling sinisterly, his plans on invoking the powers of the Ciphers were going along smoothly. "Soon, this world will be bathed…in blood." He muttered to himself as he prepared for the oncoming chaos with open arms.

* * *

***Play ** **crossing field」/ LiSA, opeing for SAO (Sword Art Online)***

**Mitomete**

Naruto stood on a hill of swords, as the rain cleansed the battlefield of its blood as he looked up at the sky for salvation.

**ita okubyou na kako**

**Wakaranai**

**mama ni**

Shana walked through the marble city of this so called utopia with a hand on Bakuya as she felt danger nearby

**kowagatte ita**

**Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu**

**Ikutsu mono sora wo kaita koko wa kitto**

**Hakanai**

The world was thrown in chaos as Naruto and Shana were separated by the battle of the Narus as they faced all odds against them.

**kokoro midashite**

**Yume de takaku tonda karada wa**

**Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku**

Naruto used his spectral arms against the Kyuubi as they were in a deadlock as Shana used Kanshou and Bakuya to their fullest potential as she aimed for its head with the intent to kill.

**Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite**

**Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba**

**Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta**

**Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de**

In a world of embers, Naruto and Shana sheathed their swords as the giant fox fell into many pieces as its soul bursted through time and space.

**I want to always be with you**

Storm and Shana enjoyed a nice home cooked meal, smiling at each other's company.

Shana looked around and finally found Naruto sleeping under a tree as he yawned peacefully underneath it.

**I'll give you everything I have.**

Kanshou and Bakuya were seen near a beautiful lakeside in an X pattern in a field of lilies in a beautiful sunset.


	4. Tenryū and Naraku: Twin Dragons

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or anything else referring to any other works which belong to their respective creators…Except Nione since he's my OC.**

* * *

Nione's Secret Files 1

Cipher: It can be called Cipher, Cypher, or even Sifr which is Medieval Latin. It is translated as the Number Zero. It symbolizes what both Naruto and Shana are: nothing, but the same time, anything. Ciphers are human beings who have made a "pact" with a deity, to serve as their vessels and in return, are bestowed powers that no other warrior no creature can wield. They are progenitors of many possibilities. Cipher Naruto symbolizes the many possible scenarios that any other version of Naruto or Naruko Uzumaki could take. From gaining bloodlines to somehow enter other worlds that were considered impossible to do so in the first place. Shana symbolizes the possibility of a potential sibling that could exist for Naruto or Naruko Uzumaki (See the Sexy Jutsu Paradox for details).

Ciphers have a duty to fulfill. They are balance keepers. If there is something wrong with the Universe they travel to (See Universe files for further details), then they correct the anomaly there. It varies from a Paradox in one history, a foreign invader that is not supposed to be there, or eliminate a target that has gone out of control. They use any method needs necessary to eliminate them.

There can only be one Cipher counterpart at a time. Since Naruto Uzumaki didn't have a Cipher counterpart for over thousands of generations of many Narus created by possibilities, the balance between Worlds and Universes that involved a Naru dimension hopping were starting to collapse. Until recently in my experimentation, I had accidently been given a Cipher, which could be the biggest jackpot for any scientist or a magic user like those in the Nasuverse. Now I'm trying to see how much a Cipher can take in before they break. And of course, use him and his sister to destroy worlds for my amusement.

The deities that make pacts with potential Cipher candidates are those based on actual lore. Like Zeus and Odin from both Greek and Norse mythology respectively, can make Ciphers under their guidance. But Creator Deities would rarely create a Cipher under their guidance. For it is more severe for them, if one has a weapon that can destroy the soul of a Cipher that has made a pact with a Creator Deity, it also destroys the Creator Deity, which would create a severe Paradox of the worst case scenario. For example, if one were to destroy a Creator Deity like Izanagi or Izanami of Shinto legends, Japan would cease to exist and many things involved with it would vanish, no one would remember it, nor would even know that it even existed. To do something like that is the greatest crime of all times. Even the other gods would be angry at the one responsible for it, and the punishment is horrifying that it must not be said.

The humans in general, must have one requirement in order to be a Cipher. They must be born outside the Worlds and Universes own jurisdiction, which means for someone like the Cipher Naruto Uzumaki to exist, he had to be away from the World that connects him to the history of Naruto Uzumaki, and any connections to the Universe that World belongs to. Since my lab is outside the boundaries of time and space, which in return is not in any Universe or World, it was possible for a Cipher to be born, albeit by either coincidence or accident in my case.

There is much more to a Cipher that most entities don't know of, and I'm out to learn more from these two. I wonder if they'll last long enough for what I have in store for them later…

* * *

That night was one Naruto never forgot as he dreamed of it all over once he fell asleep. The sense of happiness with being with his sister was the only thing he felt through the dream as he slowly awoke to a new day. He got up, changing clothes as he kept the coat that reminded him of Minato Namikaze as he left to find his sister. It was time to learn how to transform into what he was created with, into a dragon. He didn't believe dragons existed at first until he saw his sister transform into one yesterday after training. Recalling his wings and tails which were gone, he probably had control over it…for now maybe.

As he went into the training grounds, Shana was already there, waiting for him. "You ready for the basics brother?" she asked her brother as he cracked his neck and grinned. "Yup, ready when you are." He replied. "Alright..." She nodded, going into lecture mode as he paid attention to what she was explaining. "You've experienced a partial transformation when you woke up. And during your fight with the Predalien Naruto, your transformation grew closer to your dragon form." She explained as Naruto nodded his head.

"You were doing it by instinct because of your will to survive. But in order to change your body into a full dragon, you must confront the aspects of yourself that dwell in you." She explained, getting a completely lost expression on her older twin brother's face. "You need to meditate and come to terms with the two dragons that are responsible for giving you your powers. They are considered your split personalities in a way. Just find yourself on equal terms on them, and you can finally learn how to transform into your dragon form." She explained bluntly as Naruto got it. "Thanks Shana, what could I do without you?" he asked with a smile.

Shana blushed at the compliment from her brother, "Well, just do your best okay? I'm cheering for you in there." She told him as he nodded his head. He got into a meditative position and slowly began closing his eyes. Entering darkness as he descended into the depths of his own soul, finding the source of what made him the way he is. He found nothing in the darkness he landed in. He looked around, seeing only darkness and silence. He stayed alert, knowing by instinct that predators do well when it's dark, where their prey is more easily susceptible to a silent kill.

He stayed quiet, his body tense as he heard something, even if silent, it was the sound of a rumbling beast. It came from the side as he looked at the direction and slowly made his way over there. He refused to give into fear, for the memories of his predecessor faced things head on, no matter how dangerous, how powerful, or how cunning they are. He refused to give in, which he inherited from his original. He walked towards it calmly as he prepared to make the impossible possible.

"**Who goes there?"** A booming voice demanded, one of smoothness and cunning like a snake's. A rush of wind making Naruto's coat flutter as it settled down. "Naruto Uzumaki, the guy that lives here." He replied depanned as he looked ahead to see a silhouette of a massive figure several meters ahead. It chuckled at him as he narrowed his eyes; he knew that there were big things like the Chief Toad, the Kyuubi and his fellow Biju, even Tsunade's chest. The giant figure came close.

Deciding that it was time to bring in some light, Naruto created a sphere of fire that acted as a torch for him as he saw the dragon…or what looked like it. It was…formless. The figure was that of a western dragon design, but its whole body was completely made of black fog, as if it was nothing more than pure darkness, its eyes were crimson red. They held no malice, no hostility, just…lost. "Who are you…?" the boy asked out loud as the strange dragon sighed. **"I have no idea myself. All I recall is that I am a High-Class Hell Dragon and the origin of my race. Other than that, nothing, even my form is…nothing."** It replied as Naruto understood immediately about this creature.

"You have yet to take form into a real dragon…why is that?" he asked as a different voice answered to his question. "Because, the reason why is because we weren't even born yet." Spoke another voice, smooth and gentle like the wind itself. The voice was male like the Hell Dragon as he looked up as a string of white light descended from above. The 'string' was actually another dragon, an eastern type, more serpentine like than the supposed Hell Dragon who was more reptilian. But like the Hell Dragon, this one was formless in a way. It was made of pure light that it gave no descriptive definition to tell what it really looks like. But he knew that this must the Heavenly Dragon that he heard that made up the other half of him.

"Explain." Naruto told the shining dragon as the part that should be the head, nodded. "We were in a sense, 'born' with you, but unlike you, who managed to develop a physical form, our forms did not, hence we do not exist but in here…or rather, partially did exist." The white dragon explained. "…How?" Naruto asked as the black dragon spoke up. **"When you manifested your powers, you partially manifested us into existence. Parts of us that originally exist now do, albeit, temporarily."** It replied by showing its own tail and wing which the Heavenly dragon mirrored.

"Usually my kind does not manifest wings like our distant cousins." The white one said as the black one scoffed at. "But in some cases, we do in certain conditions. You're probably the most unique individual to cause this catalyst." It said. "Uh…thanks?" Naruto replied uncertainly. "So, even though I became more dragon-like in my fight with the Predalien Naruto, how come you two don't have even scales save for the tail?" he asked. **"Because our tails and wings that manifested are the only things that were able to exist outside this void you call a soul. But soon it will change back into darkness in my case and back to light in Mr. Glow stick there."** The Hell Dragon responded as the Heavenly Dragon looked at him.

"Well at least I don't mope around in here because I can't manifest my true form into the outside world." The white dragon responded as the two dragons glared at each other. _"Geez, they're like two brats who can't get along. Then again, they should be around my age then."_ Naruto thought. "Well if you guys don't have a true form, why not use a different form you've seen before?" he asked as the two dragons stopped their glare contest and looked at the kid. **"Good idea…that is, if we ever found any other dragons out there that we can change our forms into!"** the black dragon roared as Naruto was knocked back by the wind of the roar.

"Dude, have you ever heard of toothpaste or mouthwash? It smells like rotten corpses in there!" Naruto shouted as he waved his hand around to fan away the stench as he gagged. The black dragon glared at him when he said that as Naruto got back up. "So, do you guys have names at least? I mean, I have a name that I can be called by, do you?" he asked as the two dragons looked at each other. **"No."** The blunt reply was from the two dragons. This made Naruto sigh in annoyance. "Not only do I have to talk to you, but the worst part is that you guys don't have names. Great." He said with a depanned expression on his face.

One thing he didn't like about certain things about individuals is when they have no name. A name is a symbol of one's identity. So he's got no choice but to give them names. Ones that fit them perfectly, "Let's see here…Hmm…" Naruto pondered as the two dragons looked at him oddly. "Your name is Tenryū." He said pointing towards the white one, "And your name is Naraku." He finished, pointing to the black one as the two dragons blinked at the names. **"Why did you give us those names?"** the newly named Naraku asked. "Because those names help connect you to your origins. And I thought they were cool. I recalled a cool villain named Naraku, which means Hell, had that name and was the toughest opponent that was ever fought. I thought it would fit you." He replied.

Naraku blinked, before grinning. Being named after a dangerous enemy did sound intimidating to him, and the name rolled off his tongue easily. **"I admit Naruto; you truly do pull of interesting surprises out of the blue like that. But thank you, now I have a name that fits me well."** Naraku said as Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "No problem, so what about your name Tenryū?" Naruto asked the white dragon.

"Well, it does fit the name of my race." Tenryū replied, "But at the same time, describes me as well. Remember Naruto, names have powers within them, like yours." He reminded him as the boy nodded. "I know, but I figured since we're all in this together, we should get along ya know?" he asked. **"He certainly has a point there." **Naraku agreed. "Something we can finally agree on." Tenryū nodded as Naruto smiled.

"So…I was wondering. How do I transform into a dragon exactly? Because my sister, and at the same time, your sister, was telling me about meeting you guys and all that." Naruto asked as the two dragons blinked. **"We have a sister?"** both dragons asked. "Yup," Naruto nodded, "Technically my younger twin sister, we share the same blood and all. I'm sure that she encountered the dragons dwelling inside her soul already if she could transform into one ya know?" he replied.

Both dragons closed their eyes for some reason as everything stayed quiet for a while, which was already creeping out Naruto at how still and silent they were until they opened their eyes. **"It's true; he does have a twin that shares the same blood in her veins." **Naraku spoke up. "Indeed, twin hatchlings in the same egg! It's a miracle to dragonkind that rarely happens in a lifetime!" Tenryū exclaimed as Naruto felt completely lost at what they said. "Excuse me, but uh…what?" he asked.

"We truly have a twin sibling! Someone we know who to call family!" Tenryū exclaimed as his body glowed brighter. "Well, I'm happy as well. To have someone to call family is something that makes me happy." Naruto replied as Tenryū's body began glowing even bright, forcing Naruto to cover his eyes. "Alright, we get it, you're happy. So cut off the light works already!" Naruto shouted. "It isn't me; this glow seems to be resonating with…your happiness." Tenryū replied.

"I don't get it." Naruto stated bluntly. **"What he is saying Naruto, is that his powers seem to be growing from your positive emotions. I noticed that when you fought the Predalien Naruto, your bloodlust and anger increased my powers. Your emotions seem to help 'nurture' us until we become strong enough to use our true potential." **Naraku explained as Naruto scratched his chin. "I see…so whenever I feel happy, sad, mad, etc., then you guys grow in power?" he asked. **"To put it in a way like that, then it is definitely a yes."** He replied.

"Sweet…" Naruto said, **"Totally dude."** The dragons agreed. "So, how do I transform into a dragon again?" he asked as the two dragons face palmed, forgetting about that. **"Well…"** the two dragons started, preparing to educate a human on how dragons can transform between their well-known forms and human disguises. Hey, if it worked for them, then maybe the kid could reverse engineer it for his own use.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Shana drinking tea. "So how did it go Nii-san?" she asked. Naruto merely gave her a thumb up and took off his coat. Then wings erupted from his back, tearing his shirt as a wing of an angel appeared on his right side while a demonic bat looking one appeared on his left. "I am able to do partial transformations at the moment. I need the experience with my extra appendages like these wings and my tails when the time comes. So until then, can you help me out sis?" he asked as Shana smiled at him.

* * *

*With Nione*

"What's the status report?" Nione asked as a scientist looked through his clipboard. "Well sir, it seems that the Cipher has learned partial transformations. He's currently learning on how to fly." He reported as Nione nodded. "I see…After that fight with the Predalien Naruto, I want to push their skills to the limit. To see how powerful they can become over time." Nione told him. "So, I'll be busy creating more clones. They'll make both Naruto and Shana push their fighting skills to the limit and see their growth so far. I hope they don't fail to meet my expectations for mere test subjects." Nione finished with a grin on his face as he looked at the collection of various clones of Naruto Uzumaki, each unique and different in their own way as they were training themselves for what Nione had in store for them.


	5. Dark Truths

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or any references to other works. Only thing that belongs to me is my OC Nione and my imagination.**

* * *

/The Forbidden Meeting/

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded to his orange jumpsuit counterpart that had the Hokage hat on, and the same coat he wore, instead, with red flames on the bottom. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to stop your path of vengeance-ttebayo." the Naru replied as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "So, you're the original bastard whose cells I was created from? Talk about dumb looking." he said. "Hey, don't diss the outfit till you try it." the original replied as the clone scoffed.

"Stay out of my way. Nione is there and I want to settle things with him, now." he ordered as the other Naruto looked at him sadly. "Do you want your revenge that badly, that you'd kill others just to get it?" he asked as Naruto gritted his teeth, he nearly forgot how stupid and easily manipulated the original Naruto was. "I don't kill others for my vengeance. Don't compare me to your Sasuke, who lived his whole life in it!" he shouted as the other him looked at him. "But don't you understand?! If you keep doing this, you'll walk a path of regrets! Vengeance isn't worth it!" his original donor reasoned with him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger, how blind was this fool of an original? "Look at this battlefield!" he shouted, pointing to corpses of other Narus. "I live my whole life in anguish and regrets! I killed other Narus, destroying their dreams and hopes and haunted by my own sins for that action. But no more! I will stop the source of all this even if I must kill you. To me, vengeance is my redemption to the others that I had killed in this hell. If you can't see what we have all seen, then stay out of this!" he shouted in rage.

**"Careful Naruto, your clone's anger is...much worse than Sasuke's own hatred."** Kurama warned his jailor.

"Stay out of this conversation fox." Naruto snarled in anger, as his Original and the fox's eyes widened in shock. "I can hear your voice due to the connection we have. So stay out of this conversation!" he snapped.

"Is there anything else but vengeance here? There must be something else?" the original Naruto asked as Naruto shook his head. "No. There is nothing here. No friends, no loved ones, my own sister, MY only family, is gone because of Nione." Naruto replied as he looked at his original with hatred in his soul. "And I will not be denied the retribution that bastard deserves, not even you would be spared if you intend to stay in my way." he replied coldly.

"Then I'll just beat you and show you the errors of your ways then!" the original replied as he got his hands into a familiar hand sign as a dozen clones came out.

"For one who has seen many things in his life, you really are a fool. You cannot change everyone you meet with that charisma you have. Not even beating me will change anything. For in the end, I intend to die afterwards once my wrath is over." Naruto finished as he got into his rough battle stance, his fists clenching as they were coated in pure energy as he glared at his original with hate and loathing. "And I'm surprised how stupid you are as well, for not even noticing Hinata's affections even though it's obvious. I'll hate to tell her that I killed you once this is over." he smirked. The human Naruto looked at his clone, those eyes were experienced in battle, and that smirk, and he's serious about killing him with no mercy in those eyes filled with hate.

History abhors paradoxes.

Sins of playing God come with terrible prices.

The Sin of Genesis will take its wrath upon all of creation.

And all of time will flow endlessly without pause, as life continues in blind ignorance to the Wheel.

* * *

[Play Fate/Stay Night Realta Nua Vita Op: Another Heaven.]

Shana walked through the crowd, in her own trance as the many versions of Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki as they passed by without a blink. She looked in the mirror, seeing both her and her brother smiling with loving parents as the image faded away like a ripple in time.

Nani wo dakishimeru

Several versions of the Narus were summoned to the world. Hailing from one class, the various Narus held their spears at their side, the wind blowing their stray hairs away as they remained calm in the face of danger.

Yokubou no kage de

Another class, hailing the talent of utilizing projectiles from arrows to guns stood; their weapons at their side as they looked at the heavens, as if aiming to pierce them with their best shots.

Itamai ni mamireta risou wo sutete

The third class, one raging with holy and demonic counterparts as their hair fluttered in the wind, their eyes brimming with power. The fourth class walked alone, their trusty companion, an animal that they ride, forever loyal to their partners as they remained stoic.

Marude betsu sekai

The fifth class, wielding katana's, remained still as stone as they faced the other class, one hailing with various types of assassins from various eras and places as the leader's cloak covered his form as the two classes stared at each other.

Soredemo shinjitsu

Two more classes stood back to back. One class, filled with kings of both benevolence and tyranny blessed by the divine, had their arms crossed with pride in them. The ones who had their backs turned were one with magic. Druids, wizards and sorcerers alike with various tools and books at their sides as the wind blew, making their cloaks flutter in the wind.

Yogoreta kono te de

Naruto stood his body in cuts and bruises, his torn coat fluttering in the wind as he had a calm look on his face. His pose was heroic and brave, one that won't back down and willing to face all odds against him.

Kimi wo wamoru yo

Shana snapped out of her trance as she realized what was happening. Tears came out of her eyes as she covered her face with her own hands as she cried. The many versions of the Narus that came, all fell down dead as they faded away into nothingness, as history in their worlds were forever changed.

Tsukikamenai hoshi wo mitsumenagara

The many Narus prepared for battle, as the final class, one filled with many swordsmen counterparts, quietly looked at the sky, mentally prepared to face their opponents with unrelenting fury. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he prepared for the worst.

**Cipher Origins**

Senkou no yume wo ima

A spearman and an assassin leapt in the air, their weapons clashed with great sounds as they separated from each other.

Yami ni furikazasu yo

The assassin rolled onto the ground and revealed a sinister hand that glowed ominously with power.

Kasaneau inochi wo terasu you ni

Shana ran, carrying a little girl that shouldn't be here as she leapt in the air and deflected daggers from another assassin as she landed in a crouch.

Eranda tsuyosa de itsuka tadoritsuku

The demonic and angelic counterparts of Naruto Uzumaki rampaged through the town as the Cipher Naruto stood calmly without fear as he held his hands out, as if calling something as he momentarily saw the backs of both Minato Namikaze and the original Naruto Uzumaki as they inspired him as the rampaging Narus rushed towards him.

Sono basho wo rakuen shinjite

Naruto's fury was unleashed as he brutally and relentlessly tore through their bodies with his bare hands as his eyes danced with pure madness. Nione sat in his office as he observed the results of the battles so far and grinned.

Kizuna to iu kibou ga tsunaideku ashita e

A Naru who walked in the ways of a knight deflected the incoming light repeatedly as it revealed itself to be Shana as she leapt away, gritting her teeth in frustration as she prepared for her next attack as her body was consumed in blinding light, making her appear as a shooting star.

Ienai kanashimi wo koete yukou

The swordsman Naru took notice and held his sword to the side as it glowed ominously, as it was enveloped in unholy light as it radiated pure power.

Michiteku omoi wa

Shana charged on through, wielding a sword made of pure energy as the samurai and ninja Naru counterparts charged at her.

Kakete yuku koto mo osorezu ni

She slashed through them relentlessly as scissors cut through paper as the magic wielders gritted their teeth in anger at the disruption. Naruto looked at his opponent with pure rage as Nione grinned sinisterly as Shana and the knight unleash their most devastating attacks against each other as the beams of power clashed. Minato Namikaze stood in the chaos, holding his hand out, as if to save them all from total despair.

Tada yoake wo matte iru

* * *

/Prelude to Chaos-The Beginning of the End/

Naruto opened his eyes; he had awoken inside a tank. It had been a few months since he had meet both Tenryū and Naraku in his mind and had worked on his transformation skills until he was finally able to transform into a full dragon. Shana was impressed by this as they both soared through the skies. But since he wasn't good enough to keep that form on for long, he fell and was stuck in this tank for a whole month for that. Well, flying was great in his opinion, but he needed to learn how to maintain that form at will so this incident. With that, he smashed the tank's glass walls as the water ran free as he landed on his feet. He cracked his neck as he sighed in relieve. That felt good!

That was then; he heard glass breaking as he turned to see other Naruto clones break out of their tanks. But what chilled him were the fake smiles, and the hollow, vacant eyes the fellow clones had. _"What the hell are these guys?"_ Naruto thought, completely spooked him out. That was when the strange voice, the one he hadn't heard of for a long time, replied to him. **"Soulless beings, warped creatures that have no life in them, mockeries of life that know nothing of joy or sorrow, be wary, they can kill just fine."** It warned him as Naruto sighed and got into a stance as his hands became claws as the soulless clones looked at him and slowly made their way to him.

"What do you mean they're all dead?!" Nione snapped at the phone as the man responsible for keeping an eye on all of his clones shivered in fear of the voice. "Sir, they were all killed by claws of some sort of animal. I'm asking for animal control if we're facing something that could kill all of these clones." He replied as Nione blinked. Only two people can use claws and blend in with others just fine. "No, I know who the perpetrator is, I'll see what's going on." He told the man as he hung up. "Naruto, you're going to make me go broke." Nione muttered as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance, with a coming headache following through.

Naruto walked through the hallways, whistling a tune as he waved at others he passed as they all stopped and looked back. The reason why was because his hands were covered in lots of blood. Naruto went for the nearest bathroom he can recall and started to proceed to wash his hands in order to remove the blood. He used lots of soap to get rid of the foul stench as he finished washing them and began making his way to Nione's office.

There was something bugging him about the guy. Why did he create so many clones of Naruto Uzumaki, and develop a special interest in him and his sister. He was aware that they were both unique in circumstances of birth, but something about him felt…off. In more ways than one, "There you are!" Nione shouted. Speak of the devil himself. "Care to explain why a dozen of my clones were killed Naruto?" he demanded with his arms crossed. "In my defense, they broke out of their tanks and attacked me first." Naruto replied calmly as Nione raised a brow.

"Odd, they never did any of that before. Maybe…" he muttered as he began to make mental notes as Naruto looked at him. "Why don't you go see your sister? Today, you're both going through combat training." He told Naruto who nodded as he proceeded to run towards Shana's room. _"It seems that developing their fighting skills will have to begin a bit early."_ Nione thought as he began making his way to another part of the lab with many things going down his mind.

*An hour later*

Naruto and Shana stood in the field, curious of what they were facing as a hologram version of Nione appeared over them. "Today, you'll be facing clones of Naruto Uzumaki. They have no special abilities of any sorts, just basic hand to hand combat and basic weaponry of swords, good luck." Nione saluted. The hologram faded away as a portal opened. Revealing mass produced clones of one Naruto Uzumaki as Shana looked disturbed at the sight of their faces. Hollow, empty eyes as they smiled blankly at nothing. It was a living abomination. "More soulless creatures…" Naruto growled as he called forth Kanshou and Bakuya to his hands as he handed Bakuya to Shana who looked at the twin married yin-yang swords with awe.

That was when the Naru clones began pulling out their swords or fists as Naruto swung Kanshou to his side, with Shana mirroring him as they both adopted serious faces. The clones charged, not making a sound as Naruto and Shana charged.

*Fwoom!*

Naruto dodged a swipe and replied with an uppercut to the chin.

*Squirt*

Shana's right hand became a claw as she impaled a clone in the chest, her hand coming out to the other side with the victim's spine in her grip.

*Clink, Clank*

Naruto swung his blade, making it clash with his first opponent as he used his left hand to deflect another attack from a different one as he used it to block the third sword aimed for his shoulder. It partially worked as the weapon grazed his shoulder.

*Whoosh*

Shana felt a sharp pain in her leg as she noticed she was slashed there. She quickly grabbed the dead clone's sword and dual wielded it alongside Bakuya in reverse grip and proceed to leap at her next target and impale him in the head.

"Graaaah—!" Naruto gasped in pain as he grabbed the head of the dumb clone that got his arm. Using his strength, he crushed the head, causing mashed brain and bones to fall to the ground as he looked at his bloodstained hands. "And I just washed them an hour ago from the blood!" he snapped as he stabbed behind himself as he took the sneak attack from the clone as his advantage as he proceeded to use that body as a shield as he proceeded to ram it against others.

Shana bent backwards to avoid a jab at her head as a piece of her red hair was cut, not that she minded but twirling her body to avoid another attack costed her as her back paid the price. She proceeded to use fire against the clone responsible for it as she then threw the generic blade she took from a clone as it impaled one that was going to attack her brother from behind.

"Thanks!" He told her as he noticed the save and head-butted a nearby clone as a sickening crunch followed afterwards as the clone fell dead. "But I'm still pissed." He finished as he deflected a sword swipe and gave the clone a kick to the chest, causing it to launch into another group of clones as it was impaled by its teammate's blades.

"I'm impressed with their fighting potential. Shana seems more on the magical side than combat. Naruto however is very much like his original and does well, even without having chakra." Nione said to himself as he observed the battle. They had already taken down half of the clones already and were slightly worn out. He then pressed a button and spoke into the speaker, "Send in the next selection, and once they're cleared out, send in the 'special' one." He ordered as he hung up and continued watching the results. They were good.

Naruto and Shana panted exhaustedly. Two waves of clones were taken down and that alone could tire anyone. That was when a portal opened up, revealing one more clone entering the fray, but this one felt…different from the others. "Be careful Naruto, this one has chakra!" Tenryū warned as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the clone stated as it made an all too familiar hand sign as a dozen clones popped into existence. Naruto frowned, it was now a three way battle between actual clones and shadow clones. Himself and Shana, this clone, and his Kage Bunshin, this wasn't their day today.

"Shana, can you still fight?" he asked as Shana looked up. "I can manage, but I don't think I can handle any more close range combat right now, but I can still help with long range attacks." She replied as Naruto nodded. "Hand me Bakuya, it's time to show this clone that the original types are better than phony shadow clones." He told her as she nodded and handed him the sword. Now, Kanshou the Black Yang Sword and Bakuya the White Yin Sword were side to side again as Naruto walked up to his opponent. They surrounded him, all drawing kunai knives as Naruto cracked his neck. "This will be a lot easier than the other ones." He muttered as the clones and their maker charged.

Naruto danced with Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands, the swords gleaming elegantly in the light as the twirled. Breaking kunai and deflecting them like a tornado as he kicked one shadow clone in the gut and beheaded another one with Bakuya. His reflexes were enhanced as he tapped into the powers of Tenryū, granting him advanced agility and speed as he slashed through another shadow clone and head-butted another. Those poofed away as the maker of the shadow clones charged. Shana quickly reacted and fired a barrage of fireballs at them to keep the shadow clones away from her brother as he made his way to the Kage Bunshin maker.

Naruto by instinct threw both Kanshou and Bakuya at the Kage Bunshin maker as he raised his arms to block them, not noticing Naruto grabbing two swords from the ground as the married swords broke through the clone's guard and proceeded to slash at fast speeds.

Kanshou and Bakuya reacted and proceeded to fly back to their master, by impaling the enemy clone in the back as blood dripped from the enemy's body as Naruto impaled both blades in the lungs as the rest of the Kage Bunshin poofed away. The clone that could use chakra gasped as its hand was outstretched as it grabbed Naruto's shoulders. It had the same hollow, empty eyes and that vacant smile on its face as the spark of life in the soulless shell feel to the side. Somehow, he felt…regret and sorrow build up in his heart. It was a long day for them; Nione said that this was a one-time deal, so it should be alright for now.

"This is the last of them sis, we've survived another round of his selections again." Naruto said to his twin who nodded her head weakly. "Yeah, but I can't help but feel sorry for these other Narus. They all had no souls in them as they were pitted against each other to see which one is the strongest." Shana replied as Naruto looked at the dead lookalikes with sadness. "Yeah, but this will be the last time we'll be killing another "me" so to speak, right?" Storm asked with a tired smile as her sister nodded her head with agreement as they both slouched down, back to back with exhaustion written on their faces.

But little did they know…things were going to get worse in the future. As Nione smirked at the result of the twin's victory, his mind grew more twisted than ever before as he began to perform a greater crime than ever before…Summoning many incarnations of Naruto, Naruko, and fellow twins of the Uzumaki's and have them test these two and see how powerful they will become.

*Night-Lab*

Naruto slept, in another tank of pure water as his wounds began to heal. Shana was in a tank right next to him as they slept in dreamless dream. Naruto hated having no dreams; it was sad, lonely, and depressing. He loathed it, as he awoke, he noticed it was still night time, and everyone else was still asleep in their assigned rooms. He was supposed to have awoken in the morning before Nione would guide them to their next destination, but then, the voice he was too familiar with, not the dragons that dwell in his subconscious that serve as his powers gaining self-awareness, but the voice that guided him to the temple months ago where he defeated the Predalien Naruto.

"**Nione is keeping you and Shana in the dark. In his office on the first left hand drawer, there is a file that tells you what your purpose is. What you both do after that is up to you."** It said as it quickly left. He looked at Shana who also awoke, probably hearing the same warning like he did. But now this drew Naruto's suspicion of Nione, and this sense of not trusting the man grew even deeper. _"But why are we here in the first place? We now have mastered our powers and gained combat experience, so what purpose do we serve?"_ he thought as they broke out of the tanks. The alarms didn't go off, odd.

Both Naruto and Shana looked at each other before proceeding to leave, but not without Naruto taking his newly repaired coat with him as they went to Nione's office, knowing the truth is there. As they opened the door to Nione's office, they looked around for any type of traps Nione might have set up as they made their way to Nione's desk and opened the left hand drawer and pulled out the only file there. One called "World Destroyers", as they opened it up, they saw pictures of themselves as newborn babies. It showed detailed status of Shana's life from how she was fed, nurtured and raised as the file on Naruto was a blank most of the years due to sleeping. But the latest one was about his awakening, his fight with the Predalien Naruto, and the training he and Shana did.

"What is this…?" Shana asked, confused at what was going on as Naruto flipped a page and found his answer. They were created by Nione…to destroy worlds. To end life, to kill with no remorse, weapons of pure genocide as heroes of those worlds would fall. It angered him; he hated people who used others for personal gain, which was why he didn't trust Nione at the time. They were created to be weapons to obey their master at will, like mindless puppets. "This cannot be…We were treated as equals." Shana said trying to deny that everything she knew was for something this horrible.

"We were created by humans to obey them, that our purpose they set up for us. Even though we were created by these humans, they will never enslave both me and you as long as I live sister. This I won't allow, for this is not our destiny!" Naruto snarled as a surge of power caused the room to light on fire as Naruto began to transform. "Are you with me? To find a new life were we can be free and be a family?" he asked as Shana's eyes widened. Naruto was her own brother, her only family in this place, if she stayed here, then she would be alone again, and the bond she had with her brother, she chose the bond with her own family against everything else.

They heard footsteps as Nione ran in as he looked at the bewildered. "Stop this now, both of you!" he ordered as Shana glared at him. "We may have been created by humans Nione, but we will never be controlled by the likes of you!" she snapped at him as Naruto glared at him. "We have been used and betrayed by our creators so…" he began as Shana also began to transform as she also unleashed her terrifying power. **"WE STAND ALONE!"** they roared as Nione was forced to flee as the surge of power became too powerful.

The building exploded, as two giant figures arose from the smoke. Two dragons, scales made of light grey that shone silver in the moonlight as angelic wings spurted from their right sides as demonic wings spurted from their left sides as the two dragons roared in anger as they flew. An open portal to another dimension was available and they took it, flying inside it as they held their claws together as they were swept away into the flow of time and space, as the balance of creation welcomed the two Ciphers with open arms as they were guided to a new world completely unknown to them, Japan.

* * *

/Bringing them to a New World, alerts others of their presence./

Minato and Kushina awoke from their slumbers. The two Cipher counterparts looked at each other and realized the truth. "Naruto's been found." They said with joy. In another world, a massive, long and sinuous dragon with silver-white scales and blue, catlike eyes looked up at the stars of the night sky. The prophesized dragon has been revealed at last as the dragon flexed its wings, preparing to take flight. Dragon King Bahamut took to the skies to find his chosen champion, believing that the one he sought for will be the one who can put an end to Tiamat's reign of terror.

Elsewhere, the Chromatic Dragon Queen Tiamat awoke from her slumber, sensing a power so destructive, it could surpass her own. She knew of this prophecy that her goody-too-shoes brother Bahamut was aware of, of a dragon that could either destroy her or her brother, deciding on which side that dragon will chose will win this conflict once and for all. She must find the chosen one before Bahamut did before it was too late. She must prevail in this war at all costs. Her five heads roared as she stood and took flight. No doubt she'll be seeing her brother soon enough. But for now, it was time to find the legendary Dragon of Twilight.


	6. Settling down in Japan

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or anything else referred to in this fic, all except Nione, Shana Uzumaki, Naraku "Uzumaki", and Tenryū "Uzumaki" since they're my OCs.**

* * *

Nione's Secret Files 2: Heavenly Dragons and Hell Dragons.

Probably the most ancient creatures of all time, they are the highest species of dragonkind and the pinnacle of their fame. The Heavenly Dragons and Hell Dragons descended from the original dragon, Primordialium Draco, the very first of all dragonkind that is now dead and its body becomes the constellation Draco, which also serves as a dragon heaven for the dragons who have died. When Primordialium Draco died, the emotions it held, both good and bad, created the two species of dragons at the same time the gods of ancient creation split the heavens and earth, the energies from the creation of the world infusing the two dragons with powers that rivaled the gods themselves.

The Heavenly Dragons are gifted by the very heavens themselves, angelic beasts that if called beautiful, would stain them, as they were sacred. They control the winds, water, and the very light and life itself. The skies are their domain and could make a day sunny or a raging storm at will. Their skills in the arts of magic surpass that of even the most powerful spell users that ever existed in the human world. Their kind soon had descendants that exist throughout time and space, into the multiverse where many of their descendants act as benevolent beings who bring order and peace.

The Hell Dragons were gifted with being one with the earth itself, having noble and majestic looks that makes artists awe in their looks. Knowing every metal and treasure on the planet, breathing life into the soil so plants could grow and animals to feed, they could lift mountains and cause volcanoes to erupt at will, the very world heaves in their torments, causing earthquakes to rupture. They are peaceful creatures that are usually misunderstood by young humans, thinking of them as monsters and agents of demons and devils and tried to hunt them down.

They have bitter resentments to humans who fear the unknown without trying to understand them due to the fact those kinds of humans hunt their kind down, but those who do are blessed with sacred knowledge and magic's that were considered lost in the hands of time. Their skills in magic rivals their Heavenly counterparts but delve more into the dark arts at times. Fire, earth, metal, darkness, and nature itself are its domains, using it to its fullest potential against enemies.

However, Hell Dragons developed a sense of "class rank", which means to show their age, experience, knowledge and skills. Although the Heavenly Dragons and Hell Dragons have the same lifespans, Hell Dragons label their age with a class rank to show how much control they have over their powers. Unlike their Heavenly counterparts who have total control of their powers at birth, Hell Dragons' powers are unstable at birth and must learn to control their powers or else risk causing chaos to the world of humans. One of the most famous incidents when a Hell Dragon was unable to control their powers was Pompeii's volcanic eruption that took out the Greek city's existence and the San Francisco Earthquake as prime examples.

Dragon whelps, which are hatchlings, act as the "Low-Class", which means they must train themselves in mastering their abilities and prove they are worthy to be called dragons. Drakes, which are when a dragon whelp reaches a year old and reach the next stage of their lifespan, have a chance to reach "Middle-Class" by proving to their elders of how much control they have over their powers. If they reach the matching requirements, then they can obtain the "Middle-Class" rank. The "High-Class" rank is rare among the Hell Dragon species. This rank is only allowed to the Hell Dragons whose lifespans reach the official [Dragon], which is when a Hell Dragon is "mature" in terms of age.

They are the elite class of their species, but the final age span of the Hell Dragons, the [Wyrm] age, is the pinnacle of all High-Class Hell Dragons. Heavenly Dragons share the same age span.

Dragon's life span:

Whelp: Hatchling

Drake: Adolescence years, age span from a year old to 99 years old

Dragon: Mature, 100-500 years old

Wyrm: The final stage of the dragon's lifespan. They go from over 500+ years of age.

Side note: These dragons have genetic memories, so the next generation of their dying legacy can carry the knowledge of their predecessors and improve the skills from the past to make better use in the future.

* * *

The cold, snowy night of Japan was beautiful, people were peacefully walking in the New Year as the sky lit up, forcing them to shield their eyes. As the light died down, they looked and saw two dragons flying overhead. They had beautiful shades of grey scales, angelic wings on the left and demonic wings on the right as they soared overhead. Everyone wiped their eyes, looking up to see nothing there. They all concluded that they were seeing things late at night and they slowly made their way back to their routines.

"It's cold here." Naruto muttered as he used his angel wing as a white cloak to grant him warmth, with Shana doing the same as their demonic wings retracted and returned back within their backs. "But the snow is beautiful." She replied as Naruto nodded. "I haven't seen real snow, but I have seen it in memories of the original." He told her as she nodded. She held her hand out as a snowflake fell into her hand and melted. "It's soft and cold. But it fades away in warmth." She said as Naruto nodded. "Let's find a place to stay and try to find a new home." He told her as they leapt down from the roof they were on and landed on the sidewalks, thankful no one was there at the moment as they looked around the city.

They looked through the city, ignoring the looks of people as they traveled through the cold city as they sat on a bench in a nearby park and sighed. "This is a nice place to blend in at," Naruto said, "But the problem is finding a place to stay." Shana finished as the two sighed in synch. "Hey you two, what are you kids doing out this late?" a man in a uniform asked, gaining their attention. Naruto noticed it was a police officer, due to his spare time reading various books in Nione's library before the discovery of his intentions, he was curious of other worlds and did some research.

"We're orphans," he told the officer, "We're trying to find a new home to settle down in." he told the man as Shana played along. "It's cold out here, do you know of a place where we can stay at?" she asked innocently, her eyes radiating a pure innocence in them. "…I know of an orphanage, I'll take you there so you two could find homes, follow me to my car." The officer replied. _"Note to self: Shana's acting is worth the Oscar Award."_ Naruto thought jokingly as the officer proceeded to take them to the orphanage. "Let's go." The officer told them as they reached their destination and opened the doors.

As the officer explained to the caretaker, the gentle old lady smiled at the two. "These poor dears, forced to walk into the cold weather like this. How long have you've both been out there?" She asked. "For as long as we can remember." Shana said with a downcast expression, as she was on the verge of tears. But Naruto knew she was one hell of an actor. Maybe she'll grow up to be a movie star or something later on in the future.

"I see…" the old woman said, placing a comforting hand over Shana's shoulder, she then looked over to Naruto and noticed the intimidating aura he had, yet, it was gentle as well. "You've been protecting her this whole time? You truly are a good brother." She said as Naruto looked away embarrassed. "I just don't want to lose my only family." He muttered under his breath as the old woman chuckled. "I see, well, I'm sure you two will find a nice home." She told them. "Well then, I'll take my leave. Take care of yourselves, kids." The officer told them as he proceeded to leave.

"Let me guide you two to your rooms children, you'll get acquainted with the others in the morning." The caretaker told them as she led them to separate rooms on the opposite sides of the hallways. The rooms were neat and tidy, although a bit cold, but what could be expected from a room that hasn't been used yet. With that, Naruto and Shana retracted their wings and snuggled into their respective beds and let sleep take hold of them.

They had a dreamless dream, as time moved forward as the morning light was radiating from the windows as Naruto and Shana heard footsteps in the hallways. Curious, the twins opened the doors to their respective rooms and looked around. Seeing the old lady walking towards them, "Hello children, did you sleep well last night?" she asked nicely. "We did." Shana replied in a polite tone as Naruto nodded. "That's good, now let's take you to meet the others." She told them as she led the twins downstairs.

When they got down, the twins saw the other residents there. All of them were around the age of preschoolers. There were 5 boys and 4 girls. They made up the entire residence of the orphanage. "Kids, these are our new guests. Please be nice to them." The old woman spoke gently. "Hello, my name is Shana Uzumaki; it's nice to meet you." Shana greeted with a polite bow. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki; it's a pleasure meeting you all." Naruto said with a straight face. The girls went to Shana, touching her hair as they greeted her, calling her the 'Pretty Red Nee-chan.', as the boys greeted her to as they looked at Naruto, and his coat he was wearing.

"Are you a Banchō?" one boy asked, making Naruto raise a brow. "What's that?" he asked as the other boys looked at him. This made the young girls also look at him, which mentally made him uncomfortable. "They used to be gang leaders and punks in this era who lead their men to do rude and violent things. But now like in the old days, they're honorable leaders that silently lend a hand out to the weak, fighting to the very end, even if his enemies are thousands as he fights to protect his companions while standing firm. That is a Banchō, one of the manliest of men!" another boy explained as Naruto felt like this was all some misunderstanding, yet so true in a way. "I guess, never was called one before." He replied.

"Wow, Banchō-nii-chan is cool!" one of the little girls said as Naruto felt helpless at the innocent looks on the children's faces. "He definitely is one cool brother." Shana agreed, making the kids cheer for him. _"This is…acknowledgement."_ Naruto thought as he smiled. _"It feels…nice, and warm."_

"Now then, get ready for school kids, I'll have a talk with Naruto-chan and Shana-chan." The old caretaker told them as the kids went 'awe…' in disappointment as they went to get ready. "Now then, it's sudden, but I have signed you both in for school. I hope you don't mind, but it is mandatory." She told them as Naruto sighed. One thing about him that he shares with his original was that he didn't like school. But he learned afterwards that academic skills do help in making one popular. Shana had excitedly agreed anyways as Naruto had no choice to tag along as the caretaker handed them their freshly folded uniforms and school bags with organized supplies.

As Naruto got into his fresh black gakuran, he put his white coat on over it as the flames on the edges danced as he went out to see what his sister was wearing for a uniform. She was wearing a female version of the uniform, with black pantyhose and a black turtleneck underneath the female blazer. But it really did hug the developing curves on her body, which made Naruto make a mental note to beat the crap out of any leeches who ogle at his sister. Hey, it's part of the job of being an older brother to keep boys away from her until she's found the right guy he could trust. "Ready?" Naruto asked, a bit of anxiety in his voice as Shana chuckled at him. "Don't worry brother, it's going to be a blast, I can tell." She twirled as she raced him out the door as the caretaker handed them a map and told them how to get to their new schools as she waved at them.

"Bye Naruto-chan, Shana-chan, take care of yourselves and be home once classes are over!" she told them as they waved back at her. _"Well, this is a start of a new life. Let's just hope nothing bad happens while me and my sister try to live a happy one."_ He thought.

*Nione's ruined lab*

In the pile of rubble that was once Nione's lab; a skeleton hand erupted from the pile of rubble as an angry face belonging to the owner of the lab snarled at the sky. "Naruto, Shana, you little brats are gonna pay for this!" he roared in anger as he decided to make the call and proceed with the plan, not caring how many lives are lost in this test. In the future ahead of them, Naruto and Shana will be in for the fight of their lives, as time will flow without pause, and life decaying from its cold hands. They will enjoy what little time they had as a normal life, because the Maelstrom Wars will begin at the end of the New Year in Japan.

Next Time on Cipher Origins: School Days, Rise of the Golden Banchō


	7. School Days, Rise of the Golden Banchō

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing but his OCs.**

* * *

The spring came fast this year. The snow melted earlier than predicted as the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. People wondered how this happened so fast on a Monday morning as the students of middle school were walking up to the school gates, chatting with old friends of how things went as everyone paused as they caught sight of two new students walking under the falling petals of the cherry blossoms. A boy and a girl, around the same age, the boy was with spikey blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker shaped birthmarks, and had a short sleeved, high collared long coat with flame designs at the bottom of it as it fluttered in the wind. The girl next to him had fiery red hair, matching blue eyes, and faint, thin birthmarks similar to the boy next to her. The boy held a majestic aura of a warrior with his step, as the girl held elegance and grace in her steps as every student there were frozen by the sight of them.

Once they were out of sight, the gossiping began.

"Hey did you see…"

"He was a Kinpatsu Hekigan Bishōnen!"

"That redhead was kinda cute."

"They had the same birthmarks…"

"They must be related somehow."

"Maybe fraternal twins…?"

"This is an awesome start of the new semester!"

The gossiping continued.

"Class, these are our newest students. Please, introduce yourselves." The teacher said as everyone looked at them. "My name is Shana Uzumaki. It's a pleasure meeting you." Shana greeted politely as she bowed. Many of the boys having hearts in their eyes as they muttered how cute she was, this made Naruto mentally punch them in the face with killing intent which immediately snapped them back to normal. "Naruto Uzumaki." he said blankly without a care as they were given their seats and began homeroom.

*several minutes later*

The classroom's atmosphere was heavy as Naruto and Shana were the only students who didn't have their books open, or even out as their English teacher asked them why. That was when Naruto replied. "Because sensei, you've made a few grammar mistakes in your sentence." He said bluntly, shocking the teacher as Naruto pointed out the spellings, the missing words, and what the sentence really said. "If you're going to teach us English sensei, you'd better study your subjects more carefully." He finished as the teacher fell to the ground as he ran out of the classroom, "That is one scary kid-Ouch!"

"W-Wait boy, what do you mean there's a fatal error in my formula?" a chemical teacher asked as Naruto smirked. Several seconds later… "Aaaahhhhh…! They don't pay me enough for this!" the teacher exclaimed as he ran out in fear.

"Please…have…mercy…" another teacher begged as he slowly sank down to the floor in anguish as Shana gave Naruto a glance as he looked a bit sheepish at the teacher.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!" the final teacher exclaimed as he ran out of the classroom and opened up a window. "GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" he finished as he jumped out. "…He does know that this is a two story building right?" Naruto asked as Shana shook her head as the other students just sweat dropped at what he said.

Rumors of Naruto Uzumaki spread like wildfire that day, of how he single handedly defeated all teachers in the art of education with his words alone.

"Seriously Onii-chan, you cause trouble wherever you go." Shana said as she bit into her lunch as she and her brother sat on the roof of the school during lunch break. "Hehehehe..." Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Shana sighed, she loved her brother at times, but he could be just as bad as his original self. Making him as one Shikamaru Nara would say it, "One troublesome blond." "Well, I hope you're ready for what's comes next brother." Shana said as Naruto shrugged. "It couldn't be any worse from something violent, right?"

*P.E.*

"Alright maggots, move it!" the coach shouted, slamming his kendo stick onto the ground to make him intimidating as the entire class was forced to run around over and over in laps, much to the students' dismay as only Naruto and Shana were in excellent condition as the others were worn out. "Told you that something like this would happen..." Shana said as Naruto remained stoic. "Well, at least he's not harming anyone." He replied calmly as a girl fell on her knees out of breath. "Hey you!" the coach snapped as he walked over. "Spoke too soon." Naruto depanned as he proceeded to walk over himself with Shana following behind.

"Get up you lazy bum, start running!" the coach demanded. "But sir, she has chronic anemia, it's bad for her health." Her friend replied as the coach swung his shinai down again. "Those are only excuses for ditching class!" he snapped as he was going to pull the exhausted girl up and force her to run more if Naruto didn't kick him from behind, launching him forward much to the shock of the students. "Hey coach, you should be careful when on the track, my brother ran over you!" Shana exclaimed as the coach turned to see Naruto's outstretched leg in a running position as a student with glasses gained an idea. "I know, I saw it all, Naruto-san was running fast and you were in his way."

"You should be careful coach, Naruto-kun was like a missile with the speed he was running!" spoke another classmate as the coach sat up as Naruto walked up to him and stomped his foot into the track and lifted it up, revealing a crater in the shape of his foot as Naruto's eyes looked cold. "If I didn't stop in time, I could have run over either your head or your spine, lesson learned?" he demanded with the aura of a killer, one that intimidated even the coach himself as he nodded his head. "Uh…free period, do whatever you want." He told the class as he ran off as the entire class cheered.

"Good job you two, that was a genius move!" one of their classmates said, "Well, we thought of it at a split second since the coach was being a bully to everyone. We only wanted to help." Shana replied as the twins were surrounded. "Hey, are you a Banchō?" another guy asked Naruto who shrugged. "I'm called one by the kids at the orphanage even though I'm not labeled one, but call me whatever you like." Naruto replied as the class cheered. "Congratulations, Banchō of Class 1-A!" the class cheered.

*End of the school day*

"Man that was a hectic day…" Naruto sighed as he and Shana walked home. Ever since P.E., he's been called the Banchō of Class 1-A by the entire student body as the teachers coward at his very presence in the class. It was like he was going to murder them. But the gossiping continued, making Naruto want to just skip class once again to avoid this new celebrity life in school. It was giving him a headache in less than an hour already.

"Well Onii-chan, you tend to do things that could cause riots in less than a day." Shana replied with a smile as Naruto looked at her. "True, but hey, I'm just staying true to myself." He told her. As they exited the school, a car was parked in front of the gates revealing to be the caretaker of the orphanage driving inside. "Hop on in." she said as the two entered the car and buckled up. In there, there were a few of the kids in the orphanage sitting in the back with them as the caretaker drove her car. "Where are we going next?" Shana asked politely as the caretaker gave them a gentle smile. "We're just going to pick up little Asuna and head back home." She replied as she drove.

Once they reached the preschool, the caretaker told everyone to wait in the car as she went to pick Asuna up as Naruto merely closed his eyes. Shana looked at him and smiled, the first day of school and he's out for the count. Or, it would have been if not for the screaming. By instinct, Naruto opened his eyes and dashed out of the car to see the caretaker and the little girl Asuna in the position that suggested they bumped into the man in front of them and fell down.

"What was that for you wretches?!" the man demanded as he got up. "Ah, my picture!" the little preschooler said, looking at the paper that the man was standing on "Huh? What is this?" the man asked as he picked it up and looked at it. "For bumping into me and not apologizing, I'll rip this shitty picture apart!" he declared as he did just so. He tossed the torn picture down and spat on it and walked off, leaving Asuna and the old caretaker alone as the little girl began to cry. The sight made Naruto's blood boil in great anger. **"Well…looks like we're gonna smash something, right bro?" **Naraku asked as Naruto nodded his head. "Indeed, for that was NOT a smart move." He growled as his eyes glowed dangerously red as he was infused with Naraku's power.

*Yakuza District of the Miyamoto Family*

"Boss, we've got an intruder, a dangerous one!" a member shouted in fear as the leader of the Yakuza of the district, Kirihara Miyamoto looked at him. "How many?" he asked calmly. "Just one sir and with a weapon!" the member replied. "With what, a sword, a gun, what?" he demanded. "W-Well sir, he's got a car!" he replied as a blond haired boy with blue eyes, whisker shaped birthmarks came strolling in with a car over his tiny shoulder as parts of the buildings came tumbling down. "Whaaaaat…!" Kirihara exclaimed with his eyes popping out at the destruction from the boy just by merely walking.

"Don't use your guns, it might hit the gas tank and cause an explosion, use your blades!" Kirihara ordered as the yakuza agreed and drew their weapons and charged at Naruto. With a swing of his hand, the blades were snapped in two as the tips were in his hands as he dropped them on the ground. "It's a monster!" they exclaimed as Naruto looked at the man near Kirihara. "W-What do you want? Are you a spy, an assassin from a different family?" Kirihara asked as Naruto set the car down and opened the driver's seat. "It's safe to come out now." He said as the orphanage caretaker and Asuna walked out, much to the shock of everyone there. The children in the back seat were looking at Naruto with awe as Shana was having a migraine for what her older brother was doing.

"You're not scared?" Naruto asked the little preschooler. "Nope, it was fun!" Asuna replied with a beaming smile as Naruto smiled. "Now hang onto your Nii-chan." He told her as she hopped on his shoulders as he made his way forward. "Please don't kill me…I'll do anything you want, I swear…!" Kirihara begged, only for Naruto to pass by him and towards the man near Kirihara and held a taped piece of paper that was previously ripped. "Apologize; say 'I am sorry for ripping your drawing.'" He ordered, much to the shock of every Yakuza member there as the caretaker, who was currently having a hard time breathing from all of this excitement. Old age does that to people.

"Wait, me?" the man asked as Naruto's cold eyes gazed at him. "Who else am I talking to?" he asked calmly as the man looked at the picture. "Are you serious? You came all the way here for something stupid as that?" he asked. "You don't have the right to say her gratitude is stupid!" Naruto roared, startling the man as he looked at the picture again. "This picture is for the happiness and gratitude to the caretaker of the orphanage who deserved a great 'Thank you for everything' for all of those years caring for her." He told the man as the words pierced the man's heart. He went to that very same orphanage when he was a little boy himself and was cared by the caretaker when she was younger, she was like a mother to him, and yet he never did say 'thank you for caring for me' when he was young. The tears in his eyes built up as he fell to his knees and started crying.

"I-I'm…very sorry…!" he sobbed as Naruto looked down at the broken man. "Even if I have forgiven you for your recklessness, she has not, and the penalty must be served." Naruto said as a massive black dragon hovered over him as his fist was raised to smite the man. "It's alright, Asuna forgives you!" the little girl said as the man saw that innocent face as tears continued down his eyes. "Aw…Little one…I'll never forget your kindness." The man said as Asuna looked at him. "I'll just redraw it later. Take care mister!" she said as Naruto put her back in the car with the caretaker in tow.

"Wait," Kirihara said, gaining Naruto's attention even with his back turned. "Who are you?" he asked. Naruto looked over his shoulder with a calm expression on his face. "Naruto Uzumaki, Banchō of Class 1-A, don't forget it." He said. From the word Banchō, the Yakuza froze at the title and made their way for him as Naruto picked up the car and carried it back to the streets and got inside as the car then drove off. "Naruto Uzumaki…" Kirihara said, the name rolling off his tongue. "Truly one of the manliest of men I have ever met." He said with respect in his tone.

*Unknown time*

"Jiraiya-sensei, is there any news about Naruto?" Minato asked the Cipher counterpart of Jiraiya. The Ciphers of the Elemental Nations had gathered once Minato and Kushina told them the news, and Jiraiya immediately looked for clues for his missing godson with full effort. The only Cipher missing was Orochimaru. "I did my best and found a clue in this video. Apparently Orochimaru was involved with Naruto's disappearance." The Toad Sage replied as he started playing the video for the others to watch.

"This is Orochimaru reporting in to anyone who sees this video…" the voice said as the video showed Orochimaru in a laboratory that was going in flames. "In our research for creating an anti-world weapon capable of destroying anything, we had unknowingly helped create a Cipher of Naruto Uzumaki via cloning. Infusing the original one's DNA with two of the most dangerous dragons in existence, we dubbed him Naruto Two." He said to the camera.

"Orochimaru…What have you done?" Tsunade asked with an enraged look on her face.

"But when he awoke, he went on a violent rampage. As I speak, he is destroying every-grah!" The Snake Sannin shouted as he was knocked by an explosion, causing the camera to film the burning flames as a silhouette was seen in them as the figure opened the flames like a curtain without injuries from the heat as the boy in front of the camera was glaring at something off-screen with absolute hatred. "We dreamed of creating the ultimate engine of destruction…" Orochimaru whispered to the camera as the boy's face glowed satanically as the energy from his body became visible around him. "…And we've succeeded." He finished as the energy from the boy's body consumed everything as it was all engulfed in light. Then all that was left of the camera was static.

Everyone was silent; the malice in the boy's face unnerved them as Kushina looked at the static video with longing. "Naruto…what happened to you there…?" she asked, as tears were beginning to fall from her face. "Orochimaru's demise fit for the fool he was trying to do a forbidden type of research. But now Naruto is…" Hizuren Sarutobi said, frowning at the video. "The question is, is he a threat, or is he able to be with us as a whole again?" asked the Cipher version of Sasuke Uchiha as Minato put a reassuring hand over Kushina's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him." He told her as Kushina hugged him and started crying.

* * *

Bahamut flew into the gaps of time and space, from what he heard, two dragons he never heard of flew off into a human settlement in the modern world and disappeared, he concluded that his champion is there, he must hurry, before Tiamat gets there before-

"**Hello, brother."** The Dragon Queen spoke as Bahamut looked at her. **"Hello, sister."** He greeted sarcastically as the two forces of good and evil glared at each other and began their rivalry anew in a battle between time and space for the right to claim the prophesized dragon to their cause.


	8. Prelude: Placida ante bellum

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing but his imagination.**

* * *

There was many things Shana Uzumaki was described; beautiful, smart, cute, honor student, the Crimson Maiden, Blood Princess, and the most recent one after gossiping about her brother, the Queen of the Golden Yakuza. She sighed, wondering where do all these ideas come from as lunch ended as class began again, as her brother instantly fell asleep before the bell even rang. Yup, it has been an everyday routine in the academic standards for the twins. Every time a teacher noticed him asleep, they demand to know what the answer to a random question on the subject they were on only for him to answer correctly and falling asleep. It had happened constantly for two full months already and the teachers had already given up. That and all of his homework was finished, mainly because both he and Shana worked on it together before moving on and help taking care of the kids back at the orphanage.

One thing though that had constantly bothered her though, along with her brother, is a feeling that Nione would return with a vengeance. They haven't seen the madman make a move yet, so they had to train themselves whenever they can. They both joined the kendo club, since it was the only type of swordsmanship they could learn at the moment as they also took archery club. The results showed that Naruto was rough with his kendo, built to give more power in his blows as Shana's was speed, allowing her to strike faster with her agility and makes her opponents go on the defensive. But for archery's results, they were both amazed. They were both good with a bow after a half hour of practice, but it was only with 5 yard shots at the moment. They vowed to improve their skills when the time comes when Nione or any other "unwanted" guests came for a visit in town.

*The Cipher Group*

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at the Cipher counterparts of the Konoha Rookies with shock at the reports they've heard. The Dragon King Bahamut and his evil sister Tiamat were waging war against each other again, all for the legendary "Dragon of Twilight" that would supposedly end the conflict between Order and Chaos once and for all. They were seeking it so that it could join either side so they would either lead to a place of law and order, or a place of chaos and destruction. "And with that war in the way, it'll be hard to find Naruto." Jiraiya grimaced as Kushina slammed her fist into the table, startling everyone as her hair flowed dangerously as she had the eyes of an angry mother.

"I don't give a damn about some stupid war with overgrown childish lizards, my son is out there and I am not staying here worrying if he's safe!" Kushina snapped as Minato was dragged by his wife as they prepared to leave. "Wait Kushina, do you even know where to find him?" Jiraiya asked as Kushina looked at him with a glare, one that made him cower in fear, the glare of the mother was one that no man would dare make eye contact with, or else it will spell their doom. "I'll start by checking out the last world he was on; he'll leave some sort of sample of himself somewhere there and Inuzuka clan can help track him through the wormholes." Kushina replied as Kiba and his puppy Akamaru sighed, they knew downright they would be involved, since they actually 'knew' Naruto's scent. He would have the combined scent of his parents and that of dragons, simple as that, and Kiba had already met one dragon and was lucky to be alive after that fight with it. The scent of a dragon will be familiar once he notices the mixed combinations of the odors of Naruto and a dragon, which will be even harder once they are surrounded by other dragons, since it'd be harder to pinpoint the scent because all dragons smell the same.

"You mean where I found the recording of Orochimaru's dirty work?" the Cipher Toad Sannin asked as Kushina nodded. "If that's the birthplace, then he must have left clues or there would be remnants of his actions left on that world. Once the Inuzuka's have his scent, and then we can pinpoint his location." Kushina replied as Minato recovered from his wife's grip and inwardly knew that things weren't going to be that simple. He'll do his best anyways, because this is their son that's in danger from his own uncontrolled powers. They had to go save him before something ominous and terrible happens.

*Japan-Normal Reality*

Shana hummed to herself, since clubs ended early today, she and her brother were getting groceries for the orphanage for dinner tonight. From what she heard, the caretaker was cooking exotic Chinese food, and one of the well-known spicy ones was included. Especially the mapo tofu dish, now that one she was excited for. She heard legends of that unique dish of the level of its incredible hot and spiciness that made it a living legend among spicy food lovers. She knew her brother would love to take on a monster like that for the fun of it. Mmm…she could already taste the spicy tofu in her mouth already.

"**I've found you my precious champion…"** a feminine voice spoke inside of her mind, this made Shana pause in her step as she looked around the shoe lockers. No one was there, and her two halves, Kushi, and Shina, were sleeping just like Tenryū and Naraku do inside of Naruto since they're living ordinary lives. Which means someone, or something has taken interest in her, and the way the voice spoke, a bad one. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Shana muttered as she felt Naruto's presence coming closer. He had that refreshed look on his face as he smiled. "So, ready to go home sis?" he asked as Shana smiled. As long as they were together, then she wouldn't care what happens, family always stay together till the very end.

/

Tiamat gritted her teeth in pain as she nursed her wounds. The Chaotic Dragon Queen had gotten into another draw with her brother Bahamut again as he was probably tending to his wounds as well. But in the end, she has won this war. Her prophesized champion is here in this world, and the best part, she's an orphan. Now, to create a disguise and find some way to separate her from her brother, as Tiamat made her plans, she failed to sense the same power in the boy that the girl had.

Bahamut groaned in pain from his injuries, as always, whenever he and his sister fought, they always ended up in a stalemate. But he had already found his champion in the boy; his heart was pure and noble as he peered into it. The dream of living a normal life with his sister and finding people to love and have their own families was the ideal he strived for. Sadly, at the moment with this war, he'll have to help settle this eternal conflict with Tiamat once and for all if the boy and his sister want to find the home. For now, he'll try and reason with him to join his forces at the time and then train the child into becoming a dangerous warrior worthy of Bahamut's eyes as he knew Tiamat must be watching the same thing if she's found him. He'll have to hurry, from what his followers in this world are saying, the boy and his sister are orphans. He'll simply have to adopt both because he knows Tiamat will use the boy's own sister as his weakness in order to control him. No, he hated this cowardly tactic, it made his blood boil with forbidden fury at such a though.

He had his disguise ready, now all he needs to do is get to the orphanage before Tiamat does and secure the two children.

Destiny is at hand…

The War of Chaos and Order rages on…

Children of Prophecy sharpen your claws…

For the Dragon Wars is about to reign down upon the world…


	9. Rise of Tiamat's Champion

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing, just his imagination and his OCs that he owns.**

* * *

Tiamat shifted into her human form, a beauty with black raven hair and elegant clothing as she traveled into the streets of Tokyo. Her base here in this world is set, the defenses made around them, her army beginning to train more recruits, all that was missing was her champion, the one who will destroy her brother Bahamut once and for all as chaos will finally consume all worlds. With her as a goddess that ruled all with an iron fist. Her champion was an orphan with a twin brother who is the same kind of dragon as the girl. She sensed no potential in him, but he would be a good mate to bring powerful dragons into the world once Bahamut is gone. She'll take him in after the battle, she wouldn't want her new toy be ruined before he matures now, would she?

*Orphanage*

"Nī-san, you are scary, scary beyond anything I've ever seen in my life." Shana muttered as dinner was served. It was home cooked Chinese food, with some of the more famous spicy dishes ever made in China being served to the older kids as the younger ones were given mild flavored ones. What her older brother was eating was mapo tofu. It was a dish of the most sinister kind. It was like an unholy demon of hell cooked it with hellfire and spices that no human could handle it as he ate it with fervent desire. What made it worse was that his version of it was cooked with habanero instead of regular chili peppers used in it. Combined with the heat from the dish and the intense spiciness, this version of mapo tofu was the most terrifying dish that was ever made.

Seeing him eat it made her flinch every time he took a bite of it, the few other older children were unnerved, and the younger ones looked in awe at Naruto as he only had a few more spoonful left in his dish. He stopped, looking at a fellow orphan with oppressive eyes and asked, "Do you want some?"

"NO THANKS!" was the reply. Naruto frowned, and finished the last bits of the habanero mapo tofu as everyone looked at the empty dish. "That was amazing Naruto-nī-san! I hope that one day I can match your skills with spicy food to eat something like that!" a young orphan, named Tatsuya said as he looked at Naruto with awe. Naruto merely smirked, "Just keep practicing on eating spicy foods as diligently as you can, and one day you shall join me on the same level as a fellow companion of the mapo tofu kings." He replied as Tatsuya took this advice to heart.

Shana wondered how her brother handled such an evil dish, when she grew up while under Nione's care; eating spicy things was hard for her taste buds, as it singed her tongue with unforgiving spiciness that made her dislike it even harder. "Well that comes to show that there are some amazing people out there with unique talents that make them the way they are." An older orphan, Takuya, spoke up as everyone nodded at that comment. That Wednesday, it soon became the legendary "Mapo Tofu Challenge" where the orphans would try and become legends among orphans as they try to take down the various spicy versions of mapo tofu. There was mild, medium, spicy, and the Legendary Uzumaki Habanero Special.

That day would be remembered throughout the orphanage for all time as the Golden Banchō ate the ultimate level of spicy dishes that was ever made in the household.

_The time has come my champion…_

_Destiny draws near…_

_Fulfill the prophecy…!_

Shana was disturbed by the words as she was woken up this morning. She was called out by the caretaker as she received the shocking surprise. She was being adopted, and her brother might be adopted later after her opinion of the new home. She was cautious, sensing something…off with this beauty who wanted to adopt her. She felt the power within this woman, and at the same time, drawn to it. She needed her brother's decision as well. She had a bad feeling something will happen, and she is always right. "I want to consult with my brother before making my decision in coming with you." She told the lady. "I see…" the lady said with a smile, a forced one from Shana's perspective as she made her way to her brother's room.

She entered, looking at her sleeping brother's form as he had a peaceful expression on it, making her smile. She shared the same ideal that her brother thought of, do nothing involving with what they originally were, and live the life as regular people. To marry, have kids, and have a family of theirs. But deep down, Shana felt that no one could really fill her heart like her brother. It was a feeling she had that she realized must never be realized, a forbidden love between siblings. He was the half of her that felt complete when they were together, it anguished her. Why did she have to be his sister? To have these forbidden feelings anguish her. He must never know, it would make him suffer even more than what he had to do back when Nione had them kill other Narus for his experiments.

"You need something sis?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Shana snapped to realization at why she was here. She explained the situation and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I want to meet this lady for myself. From what you're saying, this could be someone connected to Nione, and I want to sever all ties to that lunatic once and for all." He told her as she nodded. With that, the twins went downstairs and met the lady. The minute Naruto made eye contact with the woman, he felt a powerful force behind those eyes, and noticed her pupils were silted. **"By the pits, it's a dragon!"** Naraku exclaimed in shock as Naruto narrowed his eyes. _"Friendly or hostile?"_ he thought as Tenryū made his analysis. "She's a powerful one, and knowing some dragons in the world, some are desperate to have children in their care. This one must be very desperate that if we do anything to earn her wrath, she would beat us before taking us home to be 'disciplined'." He said as Naruto was instantly on edge.

"_So, this is her brother huh?"_ Tiamat thought to herself as she felt the power of Naruto inside of him and was impressed at the level of power he contained. It rivaled her chosen champion, his sister, if not, might surpass even Tiamat's own strength is both siblings were nurtured right. But he was cautious for one so young, so Tiamat will have to play it cool. She could tell he could be a handsome young man when he gets older…

"So, you're the one who wants to adopt us?" Naruto asked, snapping the Chromatic Dragon Queen of Chaos out of her thoughts as she began her act. "Yes," she replied, "Although I would like to earn your trust first by having your sister live at my place for a while before making her decision and convince you to live with me." She replied as Naruto raised a brow. "Why my sister?" he asked as Tiamat giggled, "Because girls like her will know what could be improvised or removed from my house before making any approvals. If there isn't anything that she likes about the place, then she could decide that being adopted by me is a bad idea for the both of you." She replied as she watched brother and sister get together and start whispering to each other.

Every once in a while they exchange glances at Tiamat as she felt the pressure get to her. She was starting to get worried, she needed her champion to come willingly to her side, if she used force, then she will gain a dangerous enemy out of these two and they might make an alliance with Bahamut. One thing she does not want happening any time. That was when Shana walked towards her, finished conversing with her brother. "I'll come with you and see it for my own eyes for one month. Then I'll let my brother know of my opinion." She said as Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Then I'll try my best to meet your expectations." Tiamat replied with a friendly smile, as she inwardly grinned at the chance to corrupt her champion and lure her brother to her side. As Shana got the necessary things she needed for her temporary stay, she turned to her brother. "Take care of yourself, I'll see you at school." She said as Naruto smiled and waved goodbye to her.

With that, the two girls left the orphanage, not noticing an elderly man with seven golden canaries nearby as he was going to enter the orphanage. As Shana and Tiamat got inside the car as the driver took off, Shana wondered who she was being cared for. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name miss…" Shana said as the woman smirked at her. "Tiamat my dear, Tiamat Chroma." She replied as Shana raised an eyebrow at that name. There were two versions of Tiamat that were known to all mortals aware of them. The first Tiamat was the chaotic ocean goddess in an ancient Mesopotamian civilization, while another Tiamat was the Chromatic Dragon Queen of Chaotic Dragons…

"I see, who would have thought the infamous Tiamat herself had taken an interest in a mere whelp like me." Shana said as Tiamat smiled at how clever the girl is. "Let me guess, you want my help with dealing with Bahamut right? I've been aware of your war for some time against him." She told the disguised five headed dragon. "Clever girl, and in exchange, I'll guarantee I'll keep you and your brother safe once the war is over." She replied as Shana raised a brow. "So what are you going to do to me exactly? Because you really don't want to get on my brother's bad side if you do any alterations that are bad for me." She asked as Tiamat chuckled before it turned into full blown laughter. "Simple child, I'll just give you a portion of my power and it will soon become your power as you try and master it. Once it's done, you'll land a finishing blow against Bahamut and kill him once you have the chance." She replied as Shana sighed with relief.

"So, when do I get it exactly?" she asked as Tiamat leaned in closer to her face. "Right now," she replied as she gave Shana a deep passionate kiss much to the girl's shock as she felt a surge of power flow through her body. It was incredible and unbearable at the same time. Her body was going through a case of alteration of sorts, she was transforming into something much, much more. "It would take a day to get use to my power, but I'm sure you'll be a beauty that'll knock enemies dead with a smile." Tiamat grinned as they drew away.

*Next day-Morning-Tiamat's Mansion*

Shana had a bit of a problem with Tiamat's power at first, but with the help of Kushi and Shina, she was able to dominate that spec of power as she acquired a new, more radiant form. Although it was just a human transformation, it was far more powerful than she expected as she awoke. "Champion of Tiamat, are you well?" a servant, a _mere peasant_ in her eyes as she stood in her glory. "Did you just call me something I don't like to be called little rat?" she asked. Her voice, it was carefree and silk to the ears, but in them, carried a sinister aura. She watched the peasant who woke her from her slumber suddenly shrivel in fear; he was paralyzed by her aura alone. "W-what did I say wrong?" he asked nervously as his senses went into overdrive. They were telling him to run for his fucking life, to never return to this room and pray she doesn't find him. "My name, scum, is Madame Goddess!"

"N-noooooooooooooo…!"

*With Naruto*

"Brrr…What was that ominous chill down my spine? It felt like a dominatrix of the highest caliber had just awoken." He muttered to himself. He looked from his new home; he was taken in by Bahamut of all people in the epic battle against evil. If this was some sort of manga, then he'd be downright excited for the epic action and hot babes he'll be meeting in this new adventure. Well, it didn't involve his old life, so it'd be alright to do something like this. Who knows, maybe he'll tell Shana this story and surprise her with his skill?


	10. Inital Encounter

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing but his OCs and imagination. Any characters from actual works belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Shana sighed in content as she sat on the pile of broken bodies as the ones who were still conscious from the training whimpered and begged Shana for mercy and forgiveness. "Transforming like that is good. I feel so much better now that all of my frustrations are gone." She said cheerfully as Tiamat in her human guise looked at the pile with an impressed expression on her face. "Impressive," she said before frowning, "It seems my brother Bahamut had found his champion and bestowed a portion of his power to whoever he chose." She told Shana who cracked her neck. "So, you want me to kill the champion?" Shana asked as Tiamat shook her head no.

"Test the champion's abilities; we do not know the full potential of his or her might, if too powerful, retreat. Other than that, you can fight the champion till you're satisfied." The Dragon Queen replied as she returned to her lair, planning things as Shana pondered how her brother Naruto was doing. He must be lonely, but it couldn't be any worse than what she's going to be doing for some time.

Naruto was having a field day. Why you ask? It's because he's training for the upcoming battles ahead as he fought a golem. A real life giant, fucking, golem, it was epic. He never felt his blood rise like this before as he dodged and slashed with the weapons he had. The way the golem tried to crush him as he focused on evading and taunting his opponent as Bahamut came in as his human disguise and turned the golem into dust, getting the boy's attention. "How's it going old man? Got anything for me to do?" Naruto asked. His energetic aura igniting again as Bahamut could feel the energy inside of his champion.

"Tonight, why don't you try and patrol the city. I have a feeling you might come into contact with Tiamat's champion soon." He told his champion whose eyes were aflame in excitement. This child really did amuse the Dragon King in more ways than he could imagine. He recalled how Naruto made his best fighters go on a chasing spree after he filled their drinks with habanero hot sauce to having toads inside the girl's locker room. How he did the latter was a mystery beyond the Dragon King's comprehension. But he wasn't destructive with his methods; he only lightened up the place with joy and humor. Even the younger dragons have come to bond with him. Now, Bahamut must see how well his champion fares against Tiamat's own champion. For only one champion could be the Dragon of Twilight, and end the conflict once and for all.

*Nighttime*

The night was filled with teeming lights from the roofs as the teenage boy stood on the roof. His grey spiky hair moving gently with the night breeze as his blue cat like eyes looked down below. He was Naruto's transformed self, the form he acquired when he gained a portion of Bahamut's powers. He wondered if the Champion of Tiamat would go through a transformation like he had, which made him wonder what form he or she will take.

"I'd thought I'd find you here, Champion of Bahamut." A voice spoke up. A feminine one at that, as the Champion of Bahamut turned and saw her. She was a teenager with dark red hair that went past her waist with her bangs covering her iris colored eyes that glowed ominously, and a strange set of black leather clothes that was revealing. For it was a black leather tank top with thin straps with buttons on the center that held her impressive bust together, a black leather bikini bottom piece and long boot legs that went up to her upper thighs, did I forget to mention they had heels at the bottom? And she had an aura around her that made Naruto's spine chill up and down like crazy, as his senses told them to run. He refused to run, but he knew that this girl was a sadistic dominatrix, a devil in human skin if he could say.

"**Be careful Naruto, this girl makes me shudder with dread, and there hasn't been any creature that was able to do that before." **Naraku told him as Tenryū agreed with the sentiment. Naruto in his transformed state looked at his opponent. For some reason, this girl felt…familiar? He ignored it, as his opponent drew her weapon, a sword with a rapier design, with teeth like portions of the blade that looked as if it was mixed in with that of a whip. A dangerous dominatrix indeed; Naruto drew forth his own blade, a falchion made of silver. The two didn't exchange words, they charged at each other, and began their battle of blades.

The two Champions fought with their blades in battle. An elegant dance of blades as sparks ruptured from the clashing metal like shrapnel as they fought. Blurs of red and white traveling from rooftop to rooftop as shockwaves followed suit as windows of the buildings they were on shattered as glass fell down below as pedestrians covered themselves from the falling debris.

Faster, as they swung, deflect, and dodged each other's attacks they had to go faster than they could before. Stronger, if he/she could land a blow that strong, he/she had to make it stronger. The Champions of Bahamut and Tiamat carried the very wills of their masters as their swords seemingly sprang to life. The powers of the two great dragons have increased their respective Champion's strengths beyond their human limits as they were no longer human. No, they were monsters imbued with a duty to destroy their master's enemy. And the twisted irony was that while the masters were siblings, so were the champions of the dragon rulers themselves.

Their minds were blank, as if controlled by a program installed into their brains as they fought. The seething hatred of Bahamut and Tiamat were radiating from within their champions as they fought with unrivaled hatred that possessed their very bodies themselves. Their arms ached, their blood dripping from their deep cuts as they continued their battle. This time, running up the tallest building as they clashed blades by the sides as they ran up it; their speed unrivaled in mortal speed as sparks followed through from their blades as they made it to the top of the building. Their bodies exhausted and injured greatly.

_Enough my Champion, you have done well enough, time to return and tend to your wounds._ The voice of Bahamut echoed in his champion's mind. The boy leapt back as his draconic wings, the same kind that Bahamut had, erupted from his back. "It seems our battle has just begun Champion of Tiamat. While I did enjoy the battle, my master requires me for other tasks at hand. We will cross blades again the next time we meet for a rematch." He said as he flew off. Tiamat's Champion narrowed her eyes as she felt her opponent's aura fade away as she reverted back to her normal form as Shana Uzumaki. She shuddered and coughed from the amount of time in that form. She was not fully adept at utilizing Tiamat's power as her own, so it is damaging her on the inside to a degree. Only practice and mastering her powers can make the pain stop.

She knew that her opponent must be following the same symptoms as well, for one does not fully master such incredible power within a small time frame, even if the Shadow Clone trick was used. Whoever that was, must have a powerful will to withstand such tremendous pain. That meant whoever was the Champion of Bahamut was pushing his body beyond its limits just to fight her. She had transformed only before entering the battle. She needed to report to Tiamat immediately.

*Bahamut's Mansion*

Naruto got to one knee as he coughed up blood. The medics coming in as Bahamut looked at his champion. "You've over exerted yourself child," he told Naruto who looked at him. "You must rest, you'll be off from school tomorrow to recover from your overuse of my power." He told him as Naruto gritted his teeth and growled as he held his side, which Tiamat's Champion inflicted and was the most serious wound. He forcefully got up and walked towards the medic wing, as the machine door resembling teeth opened up. "This…" he muttered as he recalled the girl's appearance and the unknown hatred that built up within him returning. "…isn't'…" he continued as the medics followed him, worried that he was over doing things, "…**over**." He finished as the doors closed ominously behind him.

*Next Day*

Shana was worried; when she got to school there was no sign of her brother anywhere. While underneath her uniform is a bandaged body, the injuries on her arms and legs were all gone. Healed by her regenerating abilities Tiamat bestowed upon her. She hoped her brother didn't get involved with the Yakuza again like that one incident that made him use a car as a weapon. She knew they were physically stronger than any human, but he didn't bother hiding it from the Yakuza. As she entered class, the teacher spoke up about her brother.

"-due to injuries helping moving furniture in his grandfather's house, Naruto will not be attending class for several days." The teacher explained as Shana knew right off the bat that something was wrong. One thing straight is that her brother is Naruto Uzumaki, the idiot who can take any kind of beating from Sakura's inhuman strength enhanced punches to having a meteor dropped on him by Madara Uchiha. There is no way an injury from falling furniture can keep him bedridden. Maybe he was playing hooky and off for some grand scheme of sorts? That was when the earthquake hit the place.

Naruto roared in pain as his head slammed into the walls of the cavern, he was in his draconic form, a dragon with silvery gray scales with two tails of black and white respectively with an angelic wing on his right shoulder blade, and a demonic bat one on his left shoulder plate. Bahamut was surprised by the earthquake Naruto created as he faintly heard the planet cry out in rage. The planet was heaving with Naruto's pained torment, as if the planet and Naruto were one and the same. _"This fucking hurts like hell! A wound like this should've been healed by now. What the hell is going on?!"_ he mentally demanded as he threw off a medic trying to heal the injury he gained from Tiamat's Champion.

"Well, you don't have the Kyuubi, which would have helped your regenerating factors by a milestone since both Naraku and I haven't acquired the ability yet. So you're forced to be like this for quite a while." Tenryū explained as the Hell Dragon nodded in agreement. **"Indeed, and take it easy with your rampages. The Earth suffers as you do, and the last thing we need is a massive earthquake here in Japan and cause another tsunami like in 2011."** He added in as Naruto growled in annoyance. _"Thanks for letting me know."_ He mentally replied sarcastically as he roared out in pain as medicine was placed onto the wound.

"At this rate, we might have to restrain him in order to continue healing him." Bahamut muttered as the dragon continued to rampage in front of him as he ducked in time to avoid a tail swipe from Naruto. "No, restraining him now is a good idea, security!" Bahamut called out.

"_This isn't over Champion of Tiamat,"_ Naruto thought bitterly as other dragons came in to restrain him. _"This battle isn't over till your head is on a pike!"_


End file.
